


Pokemon Tamers

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash is a PokeBitch, Bestiality, Body Modification, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hardcore, Hentai, Impregnation, Inflation, M/M, Multi, Sex, Slash, Yaoi, Yuri, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: After a wild start to his journey, Ash learns about a profession that allows him not only to bond with Pokemon and people in a new way, but to experience more pleasure in his journey than he ever could have dreamed. Such is the life of a Pokemon Tamer.





	1. A Different Start

“Come on Pikachu, won’t you please listen to me?” begged 16-year-old  **Ash Ketchum** as he stared up at his rebellious  **Pikachu (M)** as it sat on a tree branch away from him.

His journey as a trainer had started off roughly with him waking up late and getting to Prof. Oak’s lab late. Because of this, all the normal starter pokemon were taken, leaving Ash begging Oak for a Pokemon. He ended up giving Ash the Pikachu who did not want anything to do with him and continued to shock him. Even so, Ash did not give up and ended up dragging Pikachu out of Pallet Town.

He eventually tried making amends and released Pikachu from the rope, only for Pikachu to run up the tree.

“Come on Pikachu, please?!” Ash exclaimed, running out of ideas on what to do with Pikachu. He wasn’t dumb enough to try and attack a wild Pokemon with a random rock or anything, he needed his pokemon to help him. “Please Pikachu! I promise, I’ll do anything!”

At the last word, Pikachu’s ears perked up. “Pi?” he cooed, intrigued by Ash’s statement.

“I’ll do anything you want Pikachu,” Ash continued. “I want to become the best trainer ever, and I really want you to be my Pokemon. I’ll do anything if it means you’ll help me and be my Pokemon.”

Pikachu was intrigued by the human’s words. He wasn’t exactly fond of humans, mostly the old turd that captured him. However this young man didn’t seem so bad. Sure he was loud and slightly annoying, but he was cute, and having been dragged behind him Pikachu did see some things he liked. He supposed having this kid as his trainer wouldn’t be a bad idea, but he would NOT be this trainer’s servant.

“Pika,” Pikachu said with a nod, surprising Ash.

“You’ll be my Pokemon?” Ash said in shock, to which Pikachu nodded again. “Yes! Awesome!” he cheered slightly before remembering his earlier promise. “So what do you want Pikachu? Some food? A nap? Anything you want, I’ll do my best to get it for you.” At this, Pikachu brandished a devious grin.

“Pika!”

Before Ash could blink, Pikachu bolted towards him with a Quick Attack. He used his teeth to grab onto Ash’s clothes and rip them apart.

**RIP!**

“H-Hey! P-Pikachu! What are you doing?!” Ash exclaimed as he tried to stop Pikachu from ripping his clothes to no avail.

**RIP!**

**RIP!**

**RIP!**

In less than a minute, Pikachu had torn apart Ash’s clothes, leaving the boy in only his cap, gloves and shoes. Pikachu looked up and gleamed at Ash’s naked body.

“P-Pikachu!” Ash cried out as he stood in the buff. The raven-haired teen had a lean body with a decent amount of muscle. His pecs were slightly swollen with large perky nipples. His ass was big and plump and jiggly. His dick was surprisingly large, standing at a limp 13-inches long 5-inches thick cock with a pair of large softball-sized balls. Ash had no hair on any of his body except for his head. “T-That’s not funny!”

Pikachu was not done with Ash. His cheeks sparked before firing a Thunder Shock right at Ash’s big balls.

“AH!” Ash cried out in pain as he fell to his knees and chest. He lost control of his dick and came onto the ground as he fell. His hands were gripping his pain-filled balls, panting heavily as he did so. “P-Pikachu...W-Why?” Ash groaned before opening his eyes to a surprising sight.

Before him, Pikachu stood with a devious smirk. Between his legs popped out a 6-inch long pink cock, hard and ready for action. Without warning, Pikachu shoved his dick into Ash’s mouth. “Chaaaa~” the electric rodent moaned happily as he thrust rapidly into Ash’s mouth.

Ash could do nothing to stop his starter as he was skull-fucked by him. His body was still in pain from the electric shock to his balls, leaving him prone and unable to resist. He could taste Pikachu’s pre as the electric mouse rapidly pounded away into his mouth. As he did, Pikachu’s cheeks sparked and it sent small jolts through his dick into Ash’s head, making the trainer’s mind go into a frenzy. He lost control of his dick again which had become hard and shot out a large load of spunk onto the grass, adding to the cum he shot before and start to make a puddle.

“Chuuuuu!” Pikachu cried out as he came into Ash’s mouth, sending more sparks into Ash’s skull. Ash’s eyes rolled up as he came again, making the puddle at his knees even bigger. His mouth filled up with Pikachu’s electrifying poke-splooge, and he could do nothing but swallow. Despite his small size, Pikachu unloaded a large amount of poke-cum, filling Ash’s belly and making a small bulge form.

Pikachu stopped cumming and pulled his slick pink dick out of Ash’s mouth, letting some of his cum drip out. Ash had a glazed look on his face and he hiccuped a few times. Pikachu smirked at Ash’s face before walking around the trainer. He spotted the puddle of Ash’s spunk on the ground and took a small glob in his paw. He sniffed it before licking it, finding the taste surprisingly tasty. He would have to try it sometime from the tap, but first he had a different plan.

Pikachu hopped up, landing on Ash’s plump ass cheeks. He spread them apart, exposing Ash’s winking asshole. The electric mouse lined up his dick before plunging into Ash’s tight entrance. “Pikaaaa~” Pikachu moaned at the warm tightness of Ash’s hole as he started pounding away quickly into the human arse.

Ash’s partly-fried mind had managed to somewhat recover from earlier, but only enough for him to be able to tell that Pikachu had hopped on his ass and was now currently plowing his pink hole. All he could do was let out small moans and gasps as his starter fucked away at his arse, driving the pokecock into him. His own dick bounced in tandem with Pikachu’s thrusts, dripping small globs of pre into the puddle of cum that he had made.

“Cha-Cha-Cha-Cha!” Pikachu repeated as he pounded away into Ash’s amazing ass. He was now truly convinced that Ash was the perfect trainer for him. There was no way he’d give up this amazing of an ass. As he thrust in and out of the human hole, Pikachu decided to push thing forward. He lowered his tail so that it was touching Ash’s hefty balls. Pikachu smirked before sending a small shock through his tail directly into Ash’s balls once more.

“HAAAH!” Ash screamed as he felt his balls be electrocuted once more. He lost control and came again, splashing more hot-boy-juice into the growing puddle. 

Pikachu snickered at Ash’s cry and climax. He kept sending small shocks into Ash’s balls as he pounded away into the trainer’s ass. He was going faster and harder, driving every inch of his pokedick into his trainer. He glomped the ass, thrusting faster and faster before finally unleashing his load into Ash. “CHUUUU!” As he came, Pikachu sent another powerful shock into Ash’s nuts.

Ash let out a silent scream as he felt Pikachu’s electrified spunk flow into his ass while his own balls were shocked more painful than all the times before. He came for the fifth time, blasting another massive load into the ground. The puddle he was making was about 4 feet wide and growing. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and his eyes were rolled up into his head. He could feel Pikachu’s surprisingly large load flow into him, making his belly-bulge even bigger.

“Pika...Pika…” Pikachu panted after he came. He pulled out of Ash’s hole which dripped some of his seed. He looked down and sniggered at the large puddle of ooze his trainer had unloaded. Pikachu had to admit, Ash had cummed a lot, and it looked like his balls still had plenty to hold.

“FEAROW!” a voice cried from above.

Pikachu looked up and to his surprise a large  **Fearow (M)** landed behind Ash. The aggressive bird Pokemon looked at Pikachu dead in the eyes before looking at Ash. Pikachu’s cheeks sparked protectively. He would not let this trainer/fuck-toy get attacked by this overgrown turkey. 

Ash managed to regain some of his consciousness and took notice of the large bird behind him. He was too drained to move, but was able to hear the two Pokemon as they started to speak. However, what really shocked Ash was that he could understand the Pokemon.

“ _ I saw what you did to this human, _ ” Fearow spoke in a deep masculine voice. “ _ Did he try to capture you and fail? _ ”

“ _ No, I was already his Pokemon, _ ” Pikachu replied, his voice high-pitched but still male. “ _ He begged me to be his Pokemon, saying he would do anything. I just decided to take him up on this offer. Are you planning to attack? _ ” Pikachu growled, his cheeks sparking.

Fearow looked at Pikachu then Ash before answering. “ _ I heard you exclaim how good he was. Surely a human cannot be that good. _ ”

At that, Pikachu smirked. “ _ Are you kidding? This is the best ass I’ve ever had, _ ” he said before smacking Ash’s ass, making it jiggle. “ _ I’ve been around the DayCare, if you catch my drift, and I can’t remember the last time I had an ass this amazing. Not to mention his mouth is divine too. _ ” hearing Pikachu speak about him in such a way made Ash blush brightly.

Fearow gave Pikachu a skeptical look. “ _ I find that truly hard to believe. _ ” he said.

Pikachu smirked again. “ _ Well don’t take my word for it, _ ” he hopped onto Ash’s back and spread Ash’s asscheeks once more. “ _ Go ahead and try it for yourself. _ ”

Immediately alarm bells went off in Ash’s head. It was bad enough when Pikachu fucked him, but to let a wild Pokemon do it, and one as infamously aggressive as Fearow? He wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive. He tried to speak and move, but his body was still too drained to do so.

Fearow contemplated Pikachu’s offer. He didn’t have a high opinion of humans, but decided it really had nothing to lose. As he stepped forward, between his legs a 12-inch long slick pink pointed hard dick emerged. Fearow was a little annoyed that it noticed at Ash’s dick was larger than his, but decided to ignore it for now. The tip of his pointed prick pressed against the entrance of Ash’s hole. The bird pokemon readied his hips before driving down into the human ass.

“GAH!” Ash managed to cry out as Fearow’s rod pushed its way into him. Unlike Pikachu’s which was the same thickness from beginning to end, Fearow’s dick started off thin but the deeper he went the wider his dick became and stretched Ash’s already abused hole. Pikachu sat on Ash’s back, watching in awe as he saw the avian pokemon stretch out his trainer.

Fearow grunted, feeling the tightness of Ash’s hole clench down onto his dick like a vice. The bird Pokemon had to admit, Pikachu was right that Ash’s ass felt amazing. The bird held nothing back as he started slamming his pokecock into the human’s ass. Each time he buried himself into Ash’s arse, his body would slam against the plump behind, making it jiggle. 

Ash was panting heavily with each of Fearow’s thrusts, each time his cone-shaped dick driving deep into his and making his insides stretch out. He could feel the thick rod press against his prostate, practically making him see stars.

Pikachu watched as Fearow power-fucked Ash’s ass without mercy. It was so arousing, the electric rodent had gotten hard once more. Rather than just pump himself, he hopped back to the ground, ran in front of Ash’s head, and shoved his dick back into his trainer’s mouth. “ _ Aaah~ So goood~ _ ” Pikachu moaned happily as he started to thrust in and out of Ash’s mouth.

As Ash was getting fucked from both ends by the two horny male Pokemon, there were a set of eyes watching the entire event.

Hidden behind a nearby tree was a girl named  **Misty Waterflower** . She was the same age as Ash, had a head of orange hair and teal eyes. She had a developing curvy figure. She had a tone set of arms and legs, a cute bubble butt, and a set of C-cup breasts inside her yellow shirt. She had heard Ash’s cries when he had gotten shocked and witnessed him get used by his own Pikachu. While the rational part of her mind told her to stop this and run to help Ash, her body would not react. Instead, she opened up her shorts and had been fingering herself as she watched. She had made herself orgasm twice and didn’t know when she’d be able to stop. 

Fearow’s fucking became more eratic as he felt himself ready to release his load into Ash’s ass. The bird Pokemon slammed in hard and fast, loving the tight feeling of Ash’s hole. Pikachu was loving Ash’s mouth, moving quickly in and out of the human’s mouth as he did so. As he did his cheeks sparked and he was sending small shocks into Ash’s head once more. As for Ash, any resistance that he had was all but gone. His mind was gone to the lust of the two Pokemon that were using his body like this and he could do nothing to stop them. He was there to be used and filled by the two Pokemon.

“ROW!” the bird cried out as he could no longer hold back unleashed his pokespunk into Ash’s ass. 

“Chaaa~” Pikachu came at the same time, filling Ash’s gullet with his own electric-type see. 

Ash received the cum from both ends, filling his stomach with more and more pokejizz. As the two pokemon climaxed, Ash lost control once more and ejaculated onto the ground once more, adding to the puddle of human spunk. Fearow released so much that not all of it could fit into Ash’s ass and some of it squirted out and fell into the growing puddle. By the time that both Pokemon had finished their releases, Ash’s stomached had expanded so much he looked eight months pregnant.

Fearow pulled out of Ash’s of Ash’s ass, watching as the stretched out hole leaked cum. “ _ I have to admit Pikachu, _ ” Fearow spoke. “ _ You were right. Your trainer’s ass was absolutely amazing. _ ”

Pikachu pulled out of Ash’s mouth, letting some of his cum drip out. He sniggered. “ _ See, I told ya. _ ”

“Aaaah~” the sound of an unknown voice caught both Pikachu and Fearow’s attention. They turned around and spotted Misty behind her tree, her fingers deep into her own cunt and her on her knees. She looked up and saw the two Pokemon staring back at her. “Uh…”

**~30 Minutes Later~**

“AH! FUCK! AH!” A now naked Misty screamed as she rode on Ash’s rock hard cock. She was suddenly silenced when a brown-pointed cock was shoved into her. The cock belonged to her  **Staryu (M)** who was levitating in the air as he thrust the secret six appendage in his trainer’s mouth. At the same time, her other Pokemon, a  **Goldeen (F)** was currently suckling on one of Ash’s hefty balls. Ash was currently on his back, his mouth being fucked by Fearow while Pikachu was humping his pecs. Along with Goldeen, a  **Rattata (F)** and an  **Oddish (F)** were licking Ash’s cum-filled hole.

After getting caught by the two male Pokemon, Misty had been caught, stripped and fucked by the pair. It didn’t stop there. Pikachu had released Misty’s Pokemon and offered them a chance to join in. Staryu and Goldeen wasted no time in playing with their trainer and even got a chance to have fun with Ash. During the fun, the moans and cries of pleasure had attracted Rattata and Oddish. Both were curious and were invited to have fun. The pair had tasted Ash’s puddle of splooge and found themselves liking it. They each got a chance to suck him off and were blasted back by his seemingly never-ending massive ejaculations. They were hooked on the taste and stayed to have more fun.

Despite being fucked into a stupor by all these Pokemon, Ash’s mind surprisingly remained intact. He had no strength or ability to stop the wild actions of the Pokemon as they used his body and that of the female girl he eventually learned was named Misty, and at this point, he didn’t want to. He found himself liking being used like this by the pokemon and feeling the intense pleasure of the constant fucking and cumming. His stomach was not able to take any more cum, but that didn’t stop the males from continuously filling him. 

The constant orgasms were also amazing to him. While just blasting his cum had been amazing, it felt even more so when something was taking his massive cock. So far, only Pikachu, Rattata, Oddish, Goldeen and Misty had takes his cock inside them. While Oddish and Rattata had only been able to suck him off, Pikachu and Goldeen had been surprisingly able to take his dick up their respective holes. Neither were able to take it the entire way down, but enough for Ash to end up filling them with his seed. Misty of course was the only one able to take his dick in its entirety. If he had been able to count, he would have known he had filled her with his seed about 5 times already, making her look as big-bellied as him if not more.

The pokemon used the two trainers without restraint for several hours, not stopping until they were all spent and fell unconscious. As they all laid together, inside a large puddle of collective cum, a majestic rainbow-colored bird pokemon flew above them. 

The bird took notice of the two well-fucked trainers and their pokemon. Seeing potential in Ash in particular, she left behind a rainbow-colored feather. The feather floated down, landing softly on Ash’s chest. The feather glowed, covering him and soon Misty in a rainbow colored glow.

They wouldn’t know it, but the two trainers had been blessed in a way not seen for many years. But that was a story for another time.


	2. A Tamer is Born

Several hours had passed since Ash’s unusual start to his journey. After waking up later and getting a rebellious Pikachu, Ash had no idea how his journey would go.

He definitely did not expect getting fucked into a stupor by his starter.

Ash had begged Pikachu to follow him, claiming he’d do anything. What he got was his clothes being torn, a shock to his big balls, and getting fucked by his Pikachu in his mouth and ass. They were later joined by a wild Fearow who also took Ash’s ass, and then by a girl named Misty who had been watching the whole ordeal, as well as her Pokemon- Staryu and Goldeen, and then a wild pair of Rattata and Oddish. After hours of intense fucking, they had all exhausted themselves and laid in a pool of mostly Ash’s cum. 

When they came to, Ash found a strange rainbow colored feather on his chest. He didn’t know where it came from, but decided to keep it. Before he got too far Pikachu, Fearow, Rattata and Oddish all awoke. Rather than start the fuck-frenzy again, the three Pokemon cuddled with him, and the three wild ones asked to be part of his team. Ash was stunned, but decided to not look a gift-mon in the mouth. He captured the three quickly, which led to Misty and her Pokemon waking up.

To say that she was a little angry would have been an understatement. Despite that, she calmed down quickly enough. They introduced themselves to each other and agreed to travel together to Viridian City.

Unfortunately, all their clothes had been torn apart by their Pokemon. The only articles they had left were Ash’s hat, his gloves, and their shoes. Despite this, neither felt all that self-conscious about walking around naked and decided to head off that way together. After a quick wash-up at a nearby river, the two trainers and Pikachu headed together towards Viridian City.

“So you’re from Cerulean City?” Ash asked Misty as he walked next to her with Pikachu on his shoulder. He had stored his pokeballs and pokedex in his backpack since he had no pockets to store them in.

“Yep,” Misty replied. “I left because my bitchy sisters were giving me crap, and I swore I would become a great Water Type Master,” Misty replied. She found since the insane fuck session, she was able to talk to Ash very easily.

“ _ That sounds really cool, _ ” Pikachu said, to which both trainers to understand. It seemed that being fucked by a Pokemon gave one the ability to understand them, at least that’s what the two trainers assumed.

“Pikachu’s right Misty,” Ash said. “I think that’s a really cool dream.”

Misty blushed at that. “Thanks Ash,” she said. “And I’m sure you’ll be able to become a Pokemon Master too.”

“Thanks,” Ash replied. The two continued to talk to one another, learning more about each other as they walked.

Eventually they came across a police station just outside the outskirts of Viridian City. They passed the entrance, and a few seconds later a figure stepped out and yelled at them, “You two!” Ash and Misty turned to see an adult woman with blue hair and a police outfit. “What are you two doing walking around naked?!”

Ash was the first to try to speak, “Huh? Well you see-” 

“Don’t you know that you need special permits to be allowed to walk naked in public?!” growled the woman before stomping over to the pair and grabbing them both by their arms. “You two are coming with me!”

“What?!”

“Hey!”

Ash and Misty were dragged into the police station by the woman. Pikachu was about to shock her but was tackled by her partner, a Growlithe. 

Once inside, she interrogated the two of them. Neither knew about any permit allowing them to walk around naked. The woman, who revealed herself to be Officer Jenny, did not believe them. She confiscated their packs to look for incriminating evidence. To the luck of the two teens, she had come across their Pokedexes which held their trainer IDs. Once the two were identified as trainers, she managed to calm down and learned about the circumstances of their nudity.

“Ah, I see,” Officer Jenny said as she sat across from the two naked teens. “And you two are alright? I understand that sex with Pokemon can be very strenous.”

“We’re okay,” Ash replied. “Just still a little tired.” to this, Misty nodded in agreement.

“Very well,” Jenny replied. “I apologize for bringing you two in. As I said, only those with special permits are allowed to walk around in the nude. Considering this is your first and only offense, I suppose I can let you off easy.”

“Really?” the two of them asked excitedly, glad that they were not getting arrested.

“Yes,” Jenny said, before a smirk formed on her face. 

Suddenly, the door behind the teens opened up, revealing several other officers, both male and female, as well as many Growlithes.

“You two won’t be arrested,” Jenny spoke. “Instead, you will service every officer and Growlithe in this room until we're are all satisfied. Then you will be allowed to go.”

Ash and Misty blinked at the declaration. They barely had time to register before all the officers stripped their clothes and converged on the teens.

“H-Hey!” Ash exclaimed as he was grabbed by a muscular male officer with a large hard cock. The officer rubbed his dick against Ash’s plump ass, Ash was slightly fearful about the large cock, but also somewhat excited.

“Ooh, you’re a big boy aren’t you~” teased a female officer as she rubbed her own ass against Ash’s hardening shaft. She gently guided Ash’s rod to her snatch before pushing herself down onto it. “Oooh~ Yeeeeaaaah~” Ash gritted his teeth as the woman’s tight pussy clenched down on him.

“Your turn kid,” grunted the man holding his arms. He pushed his dicks pasts Ash’s asscheeks until he found his entrance. He pushed in, driving his dick deep into the raven-haired teen, making him gasp and moan. The two adults started slamming themselves against Ash, making him moan as he was done by both sides.

For Misty, she was laid down on the table as one of the male officers rammed their dick into her pussy. Luckily, he was smaller than Ash, so he fit in her snatch with no problem. Her moans however were cut short when one of the male Growlithes came about and shoved his canine cock into her mouth. As she was fucked in her mouth and pussy, two Growlithes came to her breasts and started licking and sucking on them, which made her moan louder around the fire-type shaft.

As for Pikachu, he was having a fine time banging some of the female Growlithes. Now that he knew his trainer and Misty would be okay, he decided he would have some fun.

“Fuck kid! You’re tight as hell!” growled the man plowing away at Ash’s ass. He slammed away, driving into Ash and making the younger male fuck just as deep into the female officer. 

“Aaaaah~ Fuck I needed this~” moaned the woman lustfully as she was pressed against the wall by the two boys behind her. Her canal had been stretched out nicely by Ash’s big dick and she could feel it penetrating her womb.

“Haaa-Haaa~” Ash moaned as he was double-teamed on his front and back. He dick was squeezed tightly by the female officer’s cunt while his ass was plowed by the male officer. Despite having recovered from his first session with the pokemon earlier, his body was still sensitive from the intense fucking. In no time at all, Ash found himself climaxing. “HAAAAA!”

“Oh FUCK!” the female officer moaned as she felt Ash’s seed blast into her. It was so sudden and so much that she found herself orgasming at the same time. “Fuck! He’s pumping so much~ Daaaamn~” she moaned happily, feeling Ash’s jizz flow into her womb, making her stomach bulge.

“Shit! His ass is gripping me!” the male officer groaned as his thrusts became erratic from Ash’s tightening ass. He pounded as quickly and as wildly as he could before finally cumming inside. “I’m cumming!” The man gripped onto Ash’s arms as he released his spunk into the young boy, filling his stomach. To Ash’s surprise (and minor disappointment) the release was nowhere near as much as Pikachu or Fearow.

Once all three of them ended their climaxes, they separated. The female officer pulled off of Ash’s cock, letting much of his cum drip onto the floor. The man pulled out of Ash’s ass, letting his own cum drip from the gaping hole. “Damn, he’s still hard,” the female officer said as she looked to Ash’s still rock-hard cock.

“Growl!” a set of voices barked before Ash was tackled onto the ground.

Ash grunted as he fell onto his chest. He suddenly felt a set of wet noses sniffing his ass before two wet but warm tongues started licking him. He looked back and saw two Growlithes licking his ass, lapping the seed that had filled him. Once his hole was clean, one of the Growlithes hopped onto his as, readying his thick canine dick. The other one turned around and aimed his own punk rod towards Ash’s ass. Before having any chance to retort, Ash felt the two canine dicks shove themselves in his arse, making him cry out loudly.

“AAA-MMPH!” Ash’s cried were quickly silenced as another one of the male officers came by and slammed his dick into Ash’s mouth.

“Ooh, nice,” the officer groaned as he forced Ash to take his dick into his mouth. He was shorter than the last officer, but a bit thicker, so Ash’s mouth and throat were stretched as he took the dick. The two Growlithes howled from the tightness of Ash’s ass as they fucked it in tandem.

With Misty, the redhead had already been filled with cum from both the male officer and Growlithe that had fucked her pussy and mouth respectively. She was flipped onto her stomach and forced to eat out the cunt of the now naked Officer Jenny. While this happened, another one of the officers shoved their dicks up her own snatch while another male Growlithe shoved its canine dick into her own ass. Misty could only let out muffled moans as she felt the two dicks ram themselves inside her.

“Ah yes~” purred Officer Jenny as she held Misty’s moaning mouth against her pussy. She always loved doing interrogations this way.

“Pika-Pika-Pika~” Pikachu panted as he was currently fucking one of the female Growlithes. He had already filled up two with his seed and was currently on his third.

“HMM-HMM!” Ash moaned around the shaft being rammed down his mouth rapidly by another male officer. The previous one had quickly cummed down the boy’s gullet and now another male officer came and shoved his bigger dick into Ash’s mouth.

While his mouth was fucked, the two Growlithes on his ass were still fucking in tandem together, shoving their canine cocks into his hole in perfect sync. The two fiery hounds howled at the tightness of Ash’s ass, feeling themselves ready to push on. They pushed themselves down, forcing Ash’s ass to stretch further as they shoved their thick hot knots inside him. Ash screamed around the officer’s cock as he felt the two knots stretch him just to about where Fearow had managed to stretch him. 

“GROOOOW!” the two Growlithes howled before unloading their boiling hot cum directly into the young boy. Ash moaned loudly around the cock in his mouth as he felt the searing hot spunk blast into him with fiery force. The combined blasting of cum into him pushed Ash over the edge again, making him shoot his own spunk onto the floor of the room.

“Fuck!” howled the officer. Ash’s moans around his dick excited him so much he could no longer hold back. He fired his dick-juice directly into Ash’s throat, dumping it straight into his stomach. Ash swallowed the spunk without resistance, not that he really had any. He was too lost to the lust of the officers and the Growlithes.

Once their knots deflated, the two Growlithes pulled out of Ash’s stretched-out hole, their combined cum leaking out of the hole. The male officer pulled out of Ash’s mouth, a trail of cum dripping down his lips.

He was then flipped onto his back. Ash glazidly looked up to see Officer Jenny looming before him, having just came from Misty eating out her cunt. “Got to admit kiddo, you got some impressive tools,” she said as she gently patted the head of his still-hard dick. She released the head and slowly pressed her pussy against the head of the cock. She pushed herself down, gasping as she took the thick boy-meat into her. “F-Fuuuuck~” She purred out happily. Once she reached the base, she started riding Ash’s dick wildly.

As Jenny rode Ash’s cock, the biggest  **Growlithe (M) ** of the pack moved up behind her, sporting a thick 8inch long pink cock with a large fist-thick knot. The fiery dog moved up, spreading Ash’s legs and using his paws to lift them up, exposing Ash’s cum-dripping hole. The Growlithe wasted no time before slamming his thick canine dick into the plundered ass. Ash moaned out loudly as he felt the large cock penetrate him. 

His moans were silenced however when two smaller male Growlithes came up and shoved their smaller dicks into his mouth. The two small canines howled happily as they fucked Ash’s mouth. Even though they were smaller than the others, having two dicks in his mouth made his jaw stretch out quite a bit.

Back with Misty, after Jenny came and left, she was filled with another load from both the Growlithe and male officer. They left her, but Misty was then triple-teamed by three of the male officers that had already fucked Ash. They came in and each filled one of Misty’s holes, fucking her ass, pussy and mouth with just as much force as they had Ash. At the same time. The two Growlithes that had fucked Ash’s ass laid on their backs and forced Misty to jerk them off. The redhead’s eyes were glazed with lust as she used by the five males.

Pikachu was having the time of his life. After pumping up four of the female Growlithes with his spunk, he had hopped on one of the female Officers and fucked her in both the ass and pussy. He would send sparks into her body, making her gasp and moan like a bitch in heat as he fucked her. Some of the other female officers were fingering themselves as they watched the electric rodent do their comrade.

“Ah~ Yesss~” Jenny moaned as she slammed herself fast and hard down onto Ash’s cock. The blue-haired woman was revelling in Ash’s thick young cock as it twitched and pulsed inside her, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. As she rode his dick, she reached back and took a firm squeeze of his big heavy nuts, groping them and fondling them which made Ash’s body twitch and spasm beneath her. “Ah-Yes! Fuck you little slut! You’re so good! Gah! Cumming!” Officer Jenny gasped as she came, her vice-like pussy clamping down and squeezing Ash’s cock while her hands gripped Ash’s balls tightly.

The Growlithes currently fucking his mouth had been poounding away rapidly, filling Ash’s mouth with continuous canine cock. Their dicks leaked pre that Ash swallowed without hesitation. His mind was too far gone to the lust to even consider resisting. The two Growlithes pushed their rods further, shoving their dicks deeper into the human’s mouth, shoving their knots into oral passage.

At his ass, the big Growlithe was pounding away, slamming down and striking Ash’s prostate with devastating force. The thick canine cock was just adding to Ash’s sex-drunk mind and filling his already abused hole to the brim. Besides being big, the cock was incredibly hot, a common feature among fire types, and made Ash’s insides feel like he had a self-heating dildo slamming into him. The big Growlithe felt himself getting ready to blow, and like its kin, shoved its superheated knot into Ash’s hole, stretching it even further. The three canines howled in unison as the plunged their dicks into the human trainer. Their knots seemed to expand before the pokecocks erupted into floods of thick hot seed.

“HMPHMPHM!!!” Ash moaned loudly as he felt the superheated pokejizz into his throat and arse. Combined with Jenny’s squeezing of his cock and balls, he couldn’t hold anymore and launched his own orgasm directly into Jenny’s waiting womb. The fire-type spunk that blasted into him culminated with the previous loads that had filled him, adding to his expanding stomach that made him look almost as bloated as when Pikachu and Fearow fucked him together. Officer Jenny was moaning loudly and happily as she felt Ash’s seed not only fill her womb, but make it balloon up like he had done to the other female officer. Their climaxes lasted 5 minutes all together before they were all done.

This continued on for two hours, with Ash, Misty and Pikachu at the center of it all. By the time that all the officers and Growlithes were satisfied, Ash and Misty couldn’t even speak coherent words and Pikachu was basking in pure bliss.

The two teens were given some time to rest and once they recovered, they were allowed to clean themselves in the shower in the building and given a proper meal. Jenny apologized for going a bit wild, as the Officers rarely got to go all out with their prisoners. Ash and Misty weren’t that mad, and to make up for the false accusations, Jenny agreed to give them a ride on her motorbike to Viridian City. Before they left, the big Growlithe that had fucked and filled Ash harder than any of the others did not want to leave Ash, so Jenny decided it was okay for Ash to take the fire type as his own Pokemon. With that all settled, they left for Viridian City.

Unfortunately there were no spare clothes, so Ash and Misty had to remain naked. Jenny however suggested they look into getting not only a permit, but possibly a Tamer’s license. Neither Ash or Misty knew what a Tamer was, but Jenny suggested they ask Nurse Joy once they got to the Pokemon Center.

Soon enough they entered the city, a large metropolitan city filled with tall buildings. They eventually came to a large building with a roof in the shape of a Pokemon Center. There they met the pink-haired curvy woman known as Nurse Joy and her partner Chansey. Joy was a little confused by seeing the naked trainers, but Jenny explained the situation. Unfortunately there were no spare clothes in the center either that she could give them, but at this point Ash and Misty were getting used to it.

“Well, if that’s all, guess I’ll leave you two here, got to see if I can catch those Pokemon Thieves,” Jenny said as she turned to leave. “See ya kids, and if you’re ever in the neighborhood~” he groped both Ash and Misty’s asses, making them squeal. “Look me and the others up. I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you again.” with a quick smack of the two butts, Officer Jenny left the Center.

“That woman, I swear,” Nurse Joy chuckled softly. “Well dears, if you’d like I can take your Pokemon and heal them.”

“Thank you Nurse Joy, that would be appreciated,” Ash said as he took out four pokeballs from his bag. In them were his Fearow, Rattata, Oddish and new Growlithe. Misty gave her two Pokeballs to heal, and lastly Pikachu hopped on the tray with Ash’s pokeballs.

“They’ll be back in a short while,” Nurse Joy said as she handed the tray of pokeballs to Chansey to heal. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Actually Nurse Joy, there is,” Misty spoke.

Ash nodded. “Officer Jenny said we should look into getting Tamer Licenses so we don’t get in trouble for walking around naked. What are Tamer Licenses?” he asked.

“Oh? Well Tamer Licenses are special IDs given to Pokemon Tamers,” Nurse Joy explained, confusing the two teens.

“Pokemon Tamers?” they repeated.

“Oh yes,” Joy replied. “You see, unlike Trainers, Pokemon Tamers focus primarily on making bonds between humans and Pokemon. Tamers are not only allowed to walk around in the nude without problems, but they have no limit on the number of pokemon they can hold onto, they can participate in more challenges, and can even get access to secret areas where rare pokemon roam around in, among other perks.”

“Wow,” Misty said, a feeling matched by Ash. “That’s amazing. If that’s the case, why don’t more trainers become Tamers instead?”

“Because becoming a Tamer is not exactly simple,” Nurse Joy replied. “You see, for one thing, Tamers must be open to having sex with Pokemon, and I mean any kind of Pokemon. Tamers are all about creating bonds with all sorts of Pokemon, and that means having intimate bonds with Pokemon that exceed normal restrictions.”

“Well, at least we don’t have a problem with that anymore,” Ash said, subconsiously rubbing his ass as he recalled the number of times he had sex with his and others’ pokemon in the last 24 hours. 

“Other than that, there is one very big requirement to become a Tamer,” Nurse Joy continued, confusing the teens. “All Tamers are required to be injected with Ditto DNA.” At the confused glance of the teens, Nurse Joy continued. “Ditto is a pokemon that can not only transform into any Pokemon, but it can also breed with any Pokemon even ones that were previously thought to be genderless. In order to help strengthen the bonds between tamers and Pokemon, the tamer must be injected with Ditto DNA. The DNA will remake a person’s genetic structure, basically making them able to breed with any pokemon.”

“Wait... _ breed _ with Pokemon?” Misty repeated. “You mean...we can get pregnant from having sex with Pokemon?” Both she and Ash went wide-eyed at that.

“And you can get female Pokemon pregnant as well,” Nurse Joy explained. “And yes, male Tamers can get pregnant and female Tamers can impregnate Pokemon. As for how, well that’s a secret only given to people who become Tamers, but you can see as to why being a Tamer is so demanding. Having the Ditto DNA also gives you the ability to release special pheromones, which attracts Pokemon and other Tamers, and sometimes non-tamers. There are a few other things that Tamers can do, but unfortunately you have to be Tamers for me to tell you.”

Ash and Misty both stared in stunned silence at Nurse Joy. They didn’t expect to learn all that when they asked about Tamers. While they were a little uncertain about what could happen, they couldn’t deny that after what they’d been through, being Tamers did sound like a good option. Plus the fact that they wouldn’t get in any more trouble for not having clothes sounded like a great perk. So after a bit of discussion between them, Ash and Misty agreed to want to become Tamers.

“Excellent!” Nurse Joy proclaimed, a bit more giddy than they expected. She asked for their Trainer IDs, and once given she stuck them into a computer. After a few quick clicks, they were officially upgraded to Tamers. “Now that you have your Tamer Licenses, it’s time for you to  _ become  _ Tamers. Please follow me.”

Nurse Joy led them through the Pokemon Center, passing several room as they did so. It wasn’t long before they entered the room at the furthest back of the center. Inside were several different machines and cabinets, and on the sides were four chairs each with holes in the seats.

“Take a seat please while I get everything ready,” Nurse Joy said to the pair as she went to the cabinets.

Ash and Misty shrugged before going to the chairs. They sat down, and instantly a set of metal cuffs shot from the arm-rests, legs, and head of the chair shot out, locking their wrists, ankles, and necks in place. 

“Uh...Nurse Joy? I-Is this normal?” Ash asked nervously. He could see Misty across from him struggling against her bindings.

Nurse Joy turned to them, sporting a somewhat intimidating smile. “Oh trust me, this is all part of the process. Now~” she pulled out a syringe filled with pink goo. “Time to administer the Ditto DNA.” She first walked up to Ash, dabbing his shoulder with some numbing substances before pricking it and pushing the pink goo into his system. Once it was all gone, she pulled out, cleaned the prick and put a bandaid on it. “There you go!”

“Huh?” Ash said in surprise. “That’s it? I don’t feel any-AAAAH!”

Ash’s entire body jerked as he felt a strange sensation course through him. The Ditto DNA went to work immediately, quickly remaking Ash’s entire genetic structure. His dick sprung to life, bouncing about in the air. 

“Ash!” Misty exclaimed worriedly for her friend, but paused and marveled as Ash’s body began to change. His muscles became slightly larger and more defined, his hips and ass became thicker a bouncier, and his cock grew in length and diameter and his balls swelled up. Nurse Joy was licking her lips as she watched the Ditto DNA change Ash’s body, rubbing her thighs together in excitement as it did so.

“Haaa...Haaa…” Ash panted as the changes settled and the sensations stopped, but now they were replaced by an intense heat that filled him. His now 17-inch long 8-inch thick dick was rock hard and leaking pre like a broken faucet while his now volleyball-sized balls were heavy and full of seed aching to be let out. “S-So…H-Hot…” Ash moaned from the internal heat.

“I may have forgotten to mention that Ditto DNA sometimes causes growth in certain parts of the body, and when one is injected with it, they go into an immediate heat,” Nurse Joy said with a teasing giggle as she cupped Ash’s jaw. “But don’t worry sweet boy, I have just what I need to help you.” Nurse walked to the back of the chair and pulled out a large pump that had two tubes, one going into a clear long tube, and the other going into a large glass container. She walked in front of Ash with the clear tube and took a hold of his raging rod before slipping on the tube onto it, just barely fitting around the thick meat.

“A-Aaaah…” Ash moaned softly as the tube was only able to reach half-way down his length and squeezed his thickened meat. Nurse Joy made the squeeze even tighter as she took a leather strap and used it to tightly wrap the end of the tube to keep it from popping off the cock. Nurse Joy walked back to pump and turned it on, and Ash suddenly felt a powerful sucked force clamp down on his cock. “AAAAAH~”

“The best way to relieve you of your heat is to milk you as much as possible,” Nurse Joy said with a giggle. She walked back to the cabinet and pulled out some tape and several egg vibrators. She taped two to each of Ash’s hardened nipples and three to each of Ash’s twitching balls. She put them all on high, making Ash moan louder as his sensitive areas were assaulted by the vibes. 

She then pulled out a small fucking machine that sported a 10-inch long 4-inch thick purple dildo on it. She slid it under the hole of Ash’s chair. She reached over and spread Ash’s cheeks apart to expose the winking hole before turning on the machine that drove the thick purple dick into his arse.

“AAAAAAH~” Ash moaned loudly as his entire body was being stimulated. In no time at all his dick bounced before releasing a thick blast of spunk into the tube which flowed all the way into the glass container, quickly filling to about a quarter way.

“My-My Ash,” Nurse Joy purred. “You certainly filled the container quite a bit. Why, I have no doubt you’d be able to fill an entire gallon before the night’s done~” she giggled as she watched Ash moan and gasp under the control of the toys he was attached to. Joy then turned her attention to Misty, sporting the same devilish smile. Misty gulped in fear, but also felt a deep excitement between her loins. 

In a matter of minutes, Nurse Joy brought a new syring of Ditto DNA and injected Misty with it. Like with Ash, the effects were instantaneous. He body became a bit more toned, her waist slimmed down, he hips and ass expanded, and her breasts blew up into a set of F-cup oppais with perky pink nipples and her pussy gushed with need. It was made worse when Joy attached two vibraters to each of Misty’s nipples.

“Now for you deary, I got something different,” Nurse Joy said as she brought a similar milking machine to Ash’s, but this one had two ends with clear tubes. She turned on the sunction first before lining them up to Misty’s tits. Once close enough, the two suckers latched onto Misty’s teets, sucking on them just as hard as Ash’s was.

“A-AAAAH!” Misty cried out as the two tubes sucked harshly on her stimulated breasts.

“You see Misty,” Nurse Joy spoke, “While male tamers need to have their dicks milked, for girls it’s their breasts. The Ditto DNA enhances your maternal instincts and even makes it so you can lactate. See?” True to Nurse Joy’s words, Misty’s nipples had begun squirting out white creamy milk into the conjoining tubes before dumping into her own glass container.

She then proceeded to pull in another fucking machine, this one with two large purple dildos on it. She lined them up with Misty’s ass and pussy before turning them on, letting the redhead scream out in pleasure as she was double-fucked by the machines. Nurse Joy then added a pair of bead vibrators to the sides of her pussy, making Misty moan out even louder. The tubes sucked out the milk right from her breasts, pumping it into the glass container that started to fill up quite nicely.

“HNNNG!” Ash grunted as he came for a third time, filling his container all the way to the top, much to Nurse Joy’s surprise and delight. 

“Amazing Ash!” she smiled with glee as she unhooked the container and replaced with an empty one. “You filled this one up so fast. You really came a lot.” She walked over and groped Ash’s big balls, squeezing them in her hands. “And your balls are still so full. You may be able to fill up ten gallons before we’re done!” 

“AAAAAH~”

**~Several Hours Later~**

Ash and Misty panted heavily as they now sat in the lobby of the center, waiting for Nurse Joy to return with their pokemon. They had just spent many hours hooked up to the machines and were now tired. Ash and Misty were milked of their juices while being fucked by the machines and stimulated by the vibrators. 

All the while Nurse Joy revelled in watching the two get milked and even teasing them a bit. Eventually she got so excited she decided to unhook Ash for a while and rode him until he filled her up with three massive loads. She would have taken more, but didn’t want to get knocked out from the pleasure and lose any of that amazingly tasty spunk. She re-hooked him to the machine and continued to milk him. 

At one point, she unhooked the tubes that connected to the glass containers, put some ring-gags on both teens, and hooked the tubes to the gags, forcing Ash and Misty to drink down each other’s white fluids until they were nice and full.

By the time the two were entire spent, Nurse Joy had collected many containers of Ash’s spunk and Misty’s milk. Ash had filled up a shocking 20 gallons while Misty managed to get 15. Even after all that milking, Ash and Misty were surprised that they weren’t milked raw, but Nurse Joy explained that their Ditto DNA allowed for rapid healing, so they wouldn’t have to worry too much on injuries except for severe ones.

Once the milking was done, the two were led back to the lobby where Nurse Joy gave them each their Tamer Licenses. She gave them each a special leather choker that helped identify them as Tamers. Ash’s was red with a black thunderbolt pendant while Misty’s was dark blue with a sky-blue raindrop pendant. They were made out of a tough durable and elastic leather that made it so they were snug around their necks yet would have a hard time breaking.

Nurse Joy also told them about a few of the other perks Tamers had over trainers, some of which had shocked Ash and Misty. Once they were all settled, Nurse Joy left to go check on their pokemon, leaving the two teens to relax and think about their long day.

“Well...that was interesting,” Ash said with some heavy pants.

“Y-Yeah…” Misty agreed. “Well, at least now we can say we are officially Tamers. Now we don’t have to worry about walking around naked.”

“Yeah,” Ash agreed. Nurse Joy then came by with a tray of pokeballs and Pikachu. Ash and Misty got up and met her at the front desk.

“Here you go dears, your pokemon are fully healed and rested up,” she said with her usual chipper tone. Ash and Misty felt a stir in their bellies, knowing the true cunning behind that seemingly gentle grin.

“ _ Hi Ash! _ ” Pikachu greeted before hopping on his trainer’s shoulder. He sniffed the air before talking. “ _ You and Misty smell different. _ ”

“We do?” Ash repeated, confusing Nurse Joy. “Sorry, I can understand Pikachu, and he said that we smell different.”

“Oh!” Nurse Joy said in realization. “Well that’s no surprise. Pokemon have a higher sense of smell than humans after all. As for the reason, that’s because of the Ditto DNA. Actually, that reminds me, there is one more thing about you Ditto DNA that I should tell you two about. Tell me, when you were mated by your Pokemon, their sizes seem reasonable for their size, correct?”

Ash and Misty nodded.

“Well, in reality that is not their true sizes,” Nurse Joy giggled. “Pokemon tend to be far larger than one would expect. They are able to shrink and control their sizes as to make it easier on smaller pokemon or humans they mate with, as their true sizes could break them. However, your Ditto DNA makes you capable of taking any pokemon at their true size.”

“W-Whoa,” Ash and Misty said in awe. Ash then turned to Pikachu and asked, “Wait, if that’s the case, then what is  _ your _ true size Pikachu?”

At this, Pikachu smirked. “ _ You’ll find out soon, _ ” he said with a mischievous grin that made Ash sweat.

**BOOM!**

The humans and Pokemon all yelped as the roof of the center erupted in a small explosion. A large smoke cloud caused them to cough. As the cloud began to get clear, they were able to see three figures in the smoke.

“Prepare for trouble!”

“And make it-HOLY MILTANKS! THEY’RE NAKED?!”

The smoke cleared, revealing three figures all sporting completely stunned and shocked expressions. One was a woman with really long red hair and an impressive bust. The second was a lanky man with blue hair. The last was a feline Pokemon known as Meowth. 

“W-What the hell is wrong with you twerps?!” screamed the red-haired woman. 

“W-W-Why are you n-naked?!” the blue haired male squealed at a high pitch, his face just as red as his partners hair.

“We’re Tamers, we’re allowed to be naked,” Ash said, a small sense of pride filling him. “And who are you clowns supposed to be?”

“Clowns?!” the Meowth surprising spoke. “We’re Team Rocket! Da baddest crooks in all of Kanto! We’re here to steal all the Pokemon in this Center!”

Ash and Misty gave the trio a flat look, clearly not impressed. They turned to Nurse Joy. “Nurse Joy, do you mind if we deal with these idiots?”

“Not at all,” Nurse Joy replied.

Ash and Misty nodded. They grabbed their pokeballs and called out their Pokemon. Growlithe, Oddish, Rattata, Staryu and Goldeen all appeared with Pikachu joining them. Ash would have let out Fearow, but he was too big for their limited space.

“Oy! Why are you using all those Pokemon?!” the red-haired woman screeched in fear by the group of menacing looking Pokemon.

“T-The rules say it’s supposed to be one on one!” the man tried to add.

“You guys are crook, so rules don’t apply,” Misty said with a sour look.

Ash nodded. “Pikachu use Thundershock! Growlithe use Flamethrower! Oddish use Absorb! Rattata use Quick Attack!” he called out.

“Staryu use Water Gun! Goldeen use Water Pulse!” Misty added.

The six attacks zoomed at Team Rocket, who simply stared in shock.

**BOOM!**

“WE’RE BLASTING OFF!” the three singed villains screamed as they got launched into the air, left as nothing more than a twinkle in the night sky.

**~The Next Day~**

“Thanks again for everything Nurse Joy,” Ash said with a smile as he and Misty now stood in front of the Pokemon Center.

“Yeah, especially these rocking Tamer-Gears,” Misty said as she flashed a blue device on her wrist.

After beating the idiotic trio known as Team Rocket, Nurse Joy rewarded Ash and Misty by giving them a special piece of tech called Tamer-Gears. Tamer-Gears, or TGs, allowed Tamers to store all their Pokemon and call them as they like. It was usually reserved for Tamers who have been at it for a while, but Nurse Joy figured Ash and Misty had more than earned it.

“It was nothing dears, it’s the least I can do for all the help you’ve given me,” Nurse Joy said with a smile. “I wish you luck on your adventures, and hope you come back and visit me.”

“We will,” Ash and Misty said as they waved to the nurse with Pikachu sitting on Ash’s shoulder.

As she watched them leave, Nurse Joy’s smile took a mischievous turn. ‘ _ Ooh! Those two were such fun! And that Ash~ I swear I he pumped me up so much, I’m certain to have gotten pregnant~ Ooooh! Gotta send that video to my cousins so that they can get ready for when that cute cum-pump comes to their centers! Oh, and Jenny sent videos to her family too. Can’t wait to see what happens when Ash gets interogated~ _ ’

To say that Ash’s adventures were just starting to get wild would be a major understatement.


	3. Forest Fun

“Okay Misty, so what did we learn?” Ash asked to the redhead.

“Don’t insult other people’s Pokemon,” Misty said sadly.

“And?” Ash continued.

“...And bug types are not..._ creepy, _” she cringed as she said that. “And it was wrong of me to yell. I’m sorry Ash.”

“Thanks Misty, I appreciate it,” Ash said with a smile.

“No problem Ash, now… CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME GO?!” Misty screamed as she struggled inside some very tight silk bindings that had her dangling from a tree branch. Her arms were tied behind her back and her legs were tied together.

After becoming Tamers and saving the Pokemon Center, Ash and Misty decided to travel together for a while. Before leaving Viridian City they gathered some supplies and headed into the Viridian Forest. 

As soon as they entered, Ash encountered two bug type Pokemon, a **Caterpie (M)** and a **Weedle (M)**. Ash caught them both very quickly and befriended them, only for Misty to start yelling due to a strong fear of bug types. Ash did not like her insulting his pokemon, so he had them both string her up using String Shot.

“Nope,” Ash said sourly as he stared at Misty’s dangling form. “I’m still pissed at you for insulting my Pokemon Misty. You’re gonna dangle there until I think you’ve had enough.”

“_ Yeah! You tell her Ash, _ ” Pikachu said in agreement with his trainer as he sat on his shoulder. He looked down at Caterpie and Weedle. “ _ How you two doing down there? _”

“_ This is fun! _” Caterpie and Weedle exclaimed as they swung about on Ash’s dangling dick. The two bugs were quite happy to have such an attractive male as their Tamer.

“G-Glad you like it,” Ash grunted slightly, as his extra-sensitive dick was gently slightly aroused from the swinging of the two bugs. “Well, best get to work then.”

“W-Wait! You’re not just going to leave me here? Right?!” Misty exclaimed in worry.

“Of course not Misty,” Ash assured. “I’m not _ that _ mean. No,I mean now’s as good as a time as any to try this thing out.” Ash reached into his backpack and brought out what looked to be a vial of green liquid. 

“_ What’s that Ash?” _ Pikachu asked as he sniffed the vial.

“I bought this at the mart, it’s a Pokemon Lure,” Ash explained. “It’s a special concentration that supposedly can attract more Pokemon to appear. Kinda like how Repels keep Pokemon at bay, but in reverse. I wanted to try it once we got into the forest, and I guess now’s as good a time as any.”

“You sure that’s a good idea Ash?” Misty asked as she kept on trying to get out of the tight silk.

“Sure I’m sure,” Ash said with a big grin. “Now that I’m a Tamer, I want to meet and tame all sorts of pokemon.” With that said, Ash opened up the vial and sprayed its contents into the area. The wind blew some onto him and Misty. The cloud of green soon dispersed, as if it never existed. Ash waited for a few seconds, expecting something to happen, but nothing appeared. “Huh, did it not work?”

“_ Oh it worked _,” Pikachu spoke from beside him. Ash turned his head, only to have a thick 15in long yellow cock with a red head and thick baseball-sized balls smack into it. Ash’s eyes darted up and looked to see Pikachu with a lustful look on his face.

‘_ Oh boy, _’ Ash thought before he was forced onto the ground and had the thick Pika-cock slammed into his mouth.

“_ Oh yeah~ So good to use my True Size again~” _ Pikachu moaned happily as he slammed his dick down Ash’s throat.

After becoming a Tamer and being told he could take on a Pokemon’s true size, Ash got curious and ended up asking his male Pokemon what their true sizes were. To say the results were quite surprising was an understatement, as Ash was fucked in his room in the center for nearly the entire night by the very well-endowed Pokemon. Not only that, they took more of a human-like dick shape with a few exceptions in color and other aspects, like Growlithe keeping his knot. It was only thanks to his Ditto DNA that he was able to walk at all from that encounter.

The electric rodent’s surprisingly large dick was almost as big as Ash’s grown one and was doing a good job at stretching his throat. His big balls smacked against Ash’s chin with each thrust.

“_ Oooh...I feel excited~ _” Caterpie purred as he sat on Ash’s waist.

“_ Me tooo~ _ ” Weedle agreed. Beneath their bodies, a set of yellow 7 inch dicks and small sets of golf ball-sized nuts appeared. Caterpie’s ended with a purple head while Weedle’s had a purple one. “ _ Hey! Pikachu is having fun! Let’s have fun too! I call his ass!” _

“_ Huh? No fair! _ ” Caterpie said sourly. “ _ What am I supposed to play with? _” Weedle shrugged his head towards Ash’s large fully-hardened shaft. The swollen head was leaking pre and twitching. Caterpie immediately understood what Weedle was saying and nodded in agreement. The two bugs crawled along Ash’s body to their intended locations.

“_ Fuck Ash! You’re mouth is so good! I’m so happy I can use my True Size on you now~ _” Pikachu cried out as he power-fucked Ash’s mouth and throat, driving his large poke-cock deep into his trainer. Ash could only let his starter pound his mouth without restraint, not that really wanted to. After getting banged around so much in such a short time, he was really starting to like getting dominated by his and others’ pokemon.

Ash’s eyes suddenly went wide as he felt something press against the head of his cock. He couldn’t see it due to Pikachu, but Caterpie had climb up his shaft and was now pushing his smaller slimmer dick against the slit of his new trainer’s cock. “_ Come on...Come on… _ ” the green bug grunted as he pushed his dick against the slit before finally getting entrance. “ _ Yes! _”

“MPHGMPHGM!” Ash screamed as he felt the foreign feeling of something entering through his dick-hole. He felt no pain thanks to his Ditto DNA, but it was a strange and unusual feeling. He could feel Caterpie’s cock slide into his dick, stretching the insides with a strange but not unpleasant sensation. 

“_ Oh yeah! This is amazing! _” Caterpie cried out happily as he pounded away at Ash’s dick, slamming into the urethra with his yellow pecker. The little bug was hornily humping the dick, pounding into it with surprising force. Ash’s body was paralyzed with pleasure, unable to resist the little bug from fucking his dick.

Weedle had crawled down Ash’s leg and pushed his way between his trainer’s legs. He moved his dick under Ash’s swollen heavy balls towards his asshole. “_ Alright! Here I go! _ ” the Bug/Poison type plunged his dick into Ash’s ass, pushing in as deep as he could. Ash had taken bigger by this point, but his Ditto DNA made him always remain nice and tight, so no matter how many dicks he took, he could still get stretched and would wrap around a dick as tight as possible. “ _ Fuuuck! It’s so nice~ _” Weedle cried out as he fucked Ash’s ass. He clung onto Ash’s balls as he did so, using his small mouth to nibble on the swollen testicles and send small jerks through Ash’s system.

Misty watched with bated breath as Ash got fucked over by the three Pokemon. The scene alone was enough to excite her, and she couldn’t do anything to relieve herself. Her bound tits were getting hard and her pussy was leaking down to the ground below.

As the young trainer was plundered by his three captured Pokemon, several wild Pokemon caught whiff of the Poke-Lure’s scent and were drawn over to investigate the alluring scent.

Flying onto a nearby branch was a medium-sized bird Pokemon- a **Pidgeotto (F)** . Running in from behind some bushes were a pair of **Nidoran ** both ** (M)** and **(F)** . Waddling in from a nearby lake was a **Poliwag (M)**. 

“_ Well, this is interesting,” _ Pidgeotto said with a sly smirk.

“_ Wow, that Pikachu and those bugs are really going at it, _” the male Nidoran said in amazement.

“_ Yeah, _ ” the female said before smiling. “ _ Kinda getting me excited. Let’s see if we can join up. _”

“_ You guys go ahead, I’m going after that female that’s hanging, _” Poliwag said as he used his tail to point at Misty. Poliwag waddled off, allowing the remaining three wild Pokemon to move towards Ash.

“_ Fuck yeah~” _ Pikachu moaned happily before taking notice of the Pokemon surrounding him and his trainer. “ _ Oh hey guys. You need something? I’m kinda busy. _”

“_ Yes, we noticed, _” Pidgeotto said with a smug tone.

“_ That looks really fun, _” the male Nidora spoke, getting excited from watching Pikachu wreck Ash’s mouth.

“_ Yeah, _ ” the female Nidoran said. “ _ Can we join in? _”

Pikachu smirked. It looked like the Lure had worked like it had intended after all. “_ Sure, the more the merrier. Once me and my friends finish, he’s all yours~ _” As if to prove his point, Pikachu started thrusting faster into Ash’s mouth.

“_ Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh yes! _ ” Caterpie chanted as he thrust repeatedly in and out of Ash’s cock. The little green bug was absolutely enamored with his new trainer’s piss-hole and couldn’t stop himself from fucking it even if he wanted to. Each thrust stretched the insides of Ash’s dick and made it bob up and down. With a final thrust, Caterpie clung onto Ash’s dick before releasing his load. “ _ YEEESSS!!! _”

“MPHMPHMPH!” Ash moaned loudly around Pikachu’s dick as he felt the poke-cum get blasted into his dick and directly into his balls. His nuts twitched before slowly expanding slightly, growing because of the alien seed that was being pumped into them. Unknown to both, Ash’s Ditto DNA was changing Caterpie’s spunk, morphing it into nutrients that strengthened Ash’s own balls and made it so that they would remain that enlarged sized.

Because of his growing balls, Weedle let go and instead focused on finishing off in Ash’s ass. “_ Fuck! Fuck! This feels so good! _ ” Weedle exclaimed as he thrust into Ash’s ass. The little bug was slowly being overtaken by Ash’s expanding nuts, but he was actually feeling hornier from the human testicles on top of him. The sensation was too much and he orgasmed. “ _ Fuuuuuck~ _” he moaned before releasing his jizz into Ash. It was a plentiful amount, filling up Ash’s stomach. Ash got a small stomach bulge, though nothing compared to previous loads he had received before.

“_ Fuck Ash! Your mouth is so awesome! _ ” Pikachu cried out as he slammed hard and fast into Ash’s mouth and throat, shoving his huge pika-cock down it with fast rapid thrusts. Seeing the electric rodent pounded away was exciting the wild Pokemon, making them anxious for a chance to have fun themselves. Like the other times he fucked his Tamer, Pikachu was sending small sparks into his trainer’s skull, making Ash’s nerves go haywire. He would have cummed already, but Caterpie’s dick kept him plugged up. Pikachu thrust as quickly as possible, feeling his urges take over until finally he could hold back no longer. “ _ FUCK! _”

Pikachu’s poke-jizz blasted into Ash’s stomach. The wild Pokemon watched in awe and amazement as they so Ash’s stomach quickly expand, growing larger and larger from the constant stream of electric-type jizz. They watched it expand until Ash looked like a bloated balloon. 

Once done, the three captured Pokemon pulled off of their tamer. Caterpie pulled out of Ash’s dick, leaving a small trail of his seed escape the tip which re-tightened itself. Weedle crawled out from under Ash’s swollen balls, leaving a small trail of cum on the ground. Pikachu pulled out of Ash’s mouth, letting the human boy gasp for air. Pikachu hopped onto Ash’s bloated belly, bouncing on it before turning to the wild mons with a smile. “_ Okay guys! Go nuts! _”

Instantly, the pokemon all converged on Ash. 

The female Nidoran hopped on Ash’s face. “_ Come on big guy, let’s see how good you really are with that mouth of yours, _ ” She teased as she pressed her wet pussy against Ash’s mouth. Even after being skull-fucked by Pikachu, Ash’s mind registered the heated cunt above his mouth and instinctually opened his mouth to start eating out the female poison type. “ _ Ooh! That feels nice~ _”

“_ Guess I’ll try out his ass then, _ ” the male Nidoran said as he walked over between Ash’s legs. He was dragging his 12-inch long purple pecker with puck-sized balls. However, when he got there, Ash’s hefty balls were preventing him access. “ _ Uh, can I get some help here?” _

“_ Sure!” _Caterpie and Weedle cried out. Using their String Shots, they shot silk over a set of branches, tightly wrapped up Ash’s nuts, squeezing them, and then lifted the heavy balls into the air before tying the strings to the branches, keeping Ash’s testicles elevated in the air.

“_ Thanks,” _ Nidoran said as he went backwards and pushed his purple prick into Ash’s cum-filled hole. The hole stretched easily around the poison type pecker, making Nidoran moan at the warm tightness around him. “ _ Dang! This feels great! _” Wasting no time, the small mammalian pokemon began pounding away at Ash’s ass.

“_ He’s certainly impressive for a human _ ,” Pidgeotto said as she watched Ash’s bobbing dick which leaked generous amounts of pre due to being denied his orgasm from earlier. She flew to above the head of Ash’s cock. Slowly, she lowered herself down onto the rod, shivering as she felt it enter and stretch out the entrance of her avian cunt. She slid down, taking it inch by inch until she was nested down to the base of the huge human cock. “ _ A-Aaah~ I-It’s so b-biiig~ _” she cooed happily. Ash was amazed by the flying type’s tight snatch that somehow managed to take all of his dick with relative ease. 

Pikachu, as he sat on Ash’s chest, decided to play with his trainer by sending small sparks into Ash’s nipples, making the trainer jerk about as he was fucked over.

Back with Misty, she was not much better off. With the help of Caterpie and Weedle, Poliwag had been lifted onto her back and slammed his own thick blue dick into her arse and started fucking her hard. Caterpie and Weedle had climbed up onto her as well, and decided to suck on her breasts while she got fucked.

“_ Oh yes! Oh yesss~ _” Nidoran-F moaned happily as she grinded her pussy on Ash’s mouth. His moans and expert tongue was lapping her tight tiny pussy, making her quiver in excitement. Ash got his tongue inside her cunt, wriggling it about inside her and making her squeal to the point she could no longer contain herself and climaxed onto Ash’s mouth.

“_ Fuck! This is to good! _ ” the male Nidoran gasped as he was driving into Ash’s ass without any remorse. As he kept on slamming into Ash’s ass, the sides of his purple dick expanded into several small points, grinding along Ash’s insides and pushing against his prostate. Also, his backspines rubbed against Ash’s elevated balls, pushing and poking the swollen nuts with each thrust. The poison time gripped the ground as he felt himself coming close to release. “ _ FUCK! _” he growled before unloading his seed into Ash. His cock swelled up before blasting the thick poison-type seed into him. The interesting this about poison-type cum was that it also made those who received it more sensitive and likely to cum.

And that’s just what happened to Ash. Feeling the poison-type seed surge into him and mess with his nerves, along with the earlier pounding he got from his bug-types and Pikachu, and Pikachu’s shocking of his nipples, he could no longer hold back. WIth a loud moan and a harsh buck of his hips, he unleashed his spunk right into Pidgeotto’s snatch.

“_ Oh My! _” Pidgeotto moaned as she felt Ash’s seed erupt into her. She could feel the human essence flow into her and fill her pokemon womb with. The sudden overflow of spunk made the feathered pokemon coo happily and orgasm atop Ash’s dick, squeezing it tight to keep all the thick human jizz in her poke-cunt.

This continued on, with Ash being fucked over multiple times by the wild and his captured Pokemon. Misty also got caught up in the madness and was eventually let down from the trees for easier access. By the time they were all spent, the wild Pokemon had all become enamored with the two Tamers. Pidgeotto and the Nidoran Duo opted to join with Ash while Poliwag decided to become Misty’s Pokemon.

**~A Few Days Later~**

Several days had passed since Ash and Misty’s first day in the Viridian Forest. In that time Ash and Misty spent their time bonding and training their new Pokemon along with their original ones. 

In that time, both of Ash’s new bug types had evolved into a **Metapod (M)** and a **Kakuna (M)** respectively. Fearow and Pidgeotto gained a fierce rivalry determined to prove who was Ash’s best flyer. Nidoran and Nidoran took to training with Pikachu, Rattata and Growlithe, each helping each other since they were mammalian pokemon. Oddish trained around with the birds and Growlithe as to strengthen against her weaknesses.

As for Misty, she trained the Poliwag who expressed it’s desire to evolve into a powerful Poliwrath. Misty trained alongside Ash and thanks to him she was able to start to grow out of her fear of bug types, thought it was partly forced by having Metapod and Kakuna bind her in silk and letting them rest near her.

Besides training of course, not a day went by that Ash did not end up getting fucked by his Pokemon. Each day he was growing more used to being a Tamer and servicing his mons in new ways. He hadn’t tried to get any new ones since that first night, as he felt his current cluster was big enough.

It was during one of these sessions that they were approached by a little punk named Samurai who tried attacking with his sword, only to have it swatted away and him being threatened by Ash’s Pokemon. Even so he acted arrogantly and demanded Ash battle him. Annoyed by the trainer, Ash accepted the battle.

The Samurai used a **Pinsir (F)** and a **Pink** **Metapod (F)** against Ash who used Metapod and Kakuna to win the match. Angered that he lost, he tried to attack again, only for Ash’s bugs to evolve into a **Butterfree (M)** and **Beedrill (M) **respectively. Beedrill knocked away his sword and Butterfree used Sleep Powder to put the Samurai to sleep before tying him up with String Shot. Rather than just leave him there, Ash and Misty called Officer Jenny (who had given them her number prior) to come arrest the assaulter. After a short wait, she arrived and arrested the weapon-wielding idiot.

“Thanks again for the help Officer Jenny,” Ash said as he and Misty stood before Officer Jenny who was sitting on her motorcycle with the tied up (and now gagged) Samurai in her sidecar.

“Not a problem Ash, it’s the least I can do,” Jenny said with a giggle. “You two sure you don’t want a ride to Pewter? I can give you one after I drop this idiot off.” she gestured to the Samurai who was steaming.

“No it’s fine,” Ash assured. “We can walk there and we want to keep on training with our Pokemon, right Misty?” Ash asked.

“Right Ash,” Misty agreed.

“Alright then,” Jenny replied with a smile. “Well before I go, here-” She handed them two pokeballs. “Due to his charges, chances are this brat will be stripped of his Trainer License and be banned from ever holding a Pokemon. So, since you two caught him, you can have his three Pokemon.”

“Wait really?” Ash and Misty asked.

“Yep,” Jenny replied. “You don’t have to keep them, you can release them into the wild if you like, or you can take them for yourselves. It’s up to you.” Jenny mounted her bike and revved the engine. “See you two, and remember to come and visit sometime~” She blew them a kiss before driving away.

“So, what should we do with these guys?” Ash asked. While Pikachu was of course on his shoulder, his now evolved Butterfree was sitting on his head and Beedrill hovering to the side.

“Up to you Ash, it was your Butterfree and Beedrill that caught them,” Misty said, though she also didn’t want to decide because she didn’t want to deal with the bugs herself. She was getting over her fear yes, but it was a work in progress.

“_ I say keep’em, _ ” Pikachu said with a shrug. “ _ We could always use more teammates. _” Secretly though, Pikachu also wanted them to join because he enjoyed seeing Ash get fucked by new Pokemon.

“_ Maybe you should ask them what they want, _” Butterfree suggested.

“_ Yeah, I agree, _ ” Beedrill said. “ _ If they want to leave that’s fine, but if they want to stay with you, hey more teammates! _”

“Hmm… good idea guys,” Ash said before tossing the balls, releasing the pokemon inside. Pinsir and Metapod all blinked as they were brought out onto the field.

“_ Huh? What happened? Where’s our trainer? _” Pinsir asked in confusion.

“On his way to the Viridian City jail,” Ash replied. “He tried attacking us after the battle, so we stopped him and called the police to take him away.”

“_ About time, _ ” the pink Metapod said. “ _ That ass was nothing but trouble. He kept forcing us to battle, rarely even gave us a chance to heal. _”

“Well, since he was arrested, he lost his Trainer’s License, so he can’t take keep you anymore,” Ash explained. “Officer Jenny let us decide what to do, but I wanted to offer you guys a deal.”

At this, the bugs became interested. “_ A Deal? _” Pinsir asked.

Ash nodded. “I know you didn’t have a good time with your previous trainer, but if you’d like, I can take you as my own Pokemon. If you don’t, then you are free to leave.”

“_ You’re giving us a choice? _” Pinsir asked in surprise. Her previous trainer never gave Her any choice on...anything really.

Ash nodded. “Yes, as a Pokemon Tamer, I want to make as many Pokemon friends as possible, and I swear to always give them the proper respect they deserve. You guys are not tools, you’re friends, and I will never treat you any different. But if you don’t want that, then you are free to go, no strings attached.”

The two bug types looked at each other before conversing amongst themselves. The chatted in secret about what to do for a few minutes in secret until they nodded and turned back to Ash and Misty.

“_ We’ve talked it over and decided, _ ” Pinsir said before she stepped towards Ash. “ _ I would like to join you. _” Ash smiled at Pinsir.

Metapod moved towards Misty. “_ Is it alright if I go with you? You seem nice, and I like your hair. It’s really pretty, _” she said.

Misty was a little taken back by the pink Metapod’s words. She was still a little nervous around bug types, but after seeing Ash’s Metapod evolve into such a lovely Butterfree, maybe she could take one. “You know what, sure. I’d be happy to take you Metapod,” she said as she hesitantly started to pet the happy pink cocoon pokemon. 

Ash smile at Misty, happy she was giving the pink Metapod a chance. He then turned to the bugs that had chosen him. “I’d be happy to take you. Welcome to the team,” he said, smiling warmly.

“_ Great! Now for the Welcoming Party! _” Pikachu declared before hopping off Ash’s shoulder.

“Welcoming Par-WHA!” Ash yelped as he was tackled by the bugs onto the ground. 

“_ Sorry Ash, but I’ve been wanting to fuck you as a Beedrill since you first caught me. It doesn’t help that you smell of sex and got all those cum splotches on you. _” Beedrill said as he was quickly getting aroused. True to his words, Ash’s body was still covered in splotches of cum and juices that had been released by his Pokemon from when he mated with them before Samurai interrupted them. Beedrill was aroused, and his large 18-inch long slim yellow member flopped onto Ash’s face.

“_ I as well wish to take part in mating with you, _ ” Pinsir said through her clicks. On her chest, a set of brown D-cup breasts with dark brown nipples. Between her short legs were a set of folds that leaked with excitement. “ _ It’s been a long time since I mated with anyone. _”

“_ Hey I want some fun too! _ ” Butterfree declared as he fluttered about, his thick purple 16-inch long shaft dangling between his feet. It was shorter than Beedrill’s dick, but thicker around. His balls were also larger than Beedrills. “ _ I’ve been excited to do this too once we evolved! _”

“_ Then what are we waiting for? _ ” Beedrill proclaimed. “ _ But First~ _” With his rear-stinger, Beedrill quickly pricked each of Ash’s nipples, making them swell up. 

“Ah!” Ash gasped as he felt his nipples become hard and feel weird.

“_ The effects will kick in soon, but for now, _ ” Beedrill spoke before shoving his long hard cock right into Ash’s mouth. “ _ Ah~ That feels so good~ _” the hornet pokemon gave his new tamer no chance to adjust as he started pounding away into the stretchable human throat. His balls slapped against Ash’s chin with his stinger bounced with each thrust. 

“_ Wow, he’s certainly far bigger than my old trainer, _ ” Pinsir stated as she stared at Ash’s fully hardened shaft. She started to pump the meaty stick up and down with her clawed hand before lining it up with her cunt and quickly taking it inside her. “ _ Oooh! It feels so biiiig~ _” She moaned out excitedly as she buried the human cock deep inside her poke-snatch.

“_ Hey Pinsir, give a bug a claw? _ ” Butterfree said as he fluttered by Ash’s legs. The large-horned bug nodded as she grabbed Ash’s legs and lifted his legs, exposing his tight asshole. Butterfree landed and waddled over to Ash’s hole, pressing the head of his dick to Ash’s hole before plunging in. “ _ F-Fuuuuck~ Ash! Your ass is so awesome! _” Butterfree moaned as he wasted no time in pounding away into his tamer’s tight fat ass.

“F-Fuck,” Misty moaned softly as she sat fingering herself while watching Ash get triple-teamed by these three bugs. Metapod was watching her anxiously, getting somewhat excited even though she wasn’t really built for mating. Misty turned her head and saw Pikachu standing proudly with his large dick fully aroused and ready.

“HMM! HMM!” Ash moaned loudly around Beedrill’s cock as he felt his throat assaulted by the long bug cock. He could feel Beedrill’s abdomen resting on his chest as Beedrill stretched out his gullet with each thrust. His brain felt like it had turned off, letting his body go on instinct to hungrily suck on the shaft. He could still feel Pinsir’s tight pussy clenching down on his shaft and Butterfree’s thick rod slamming into his ass. 

“_ Damn! His mouth-pussy is amazing! _ ” Beedrill buzzed happily as he drove his ‘fourth stinger’ down Ash’s mouth without any sign of slowing. He dug his arm stingers into the ground for support as he kept on stretching his tamer’s throat. He sniffed the air and noticed a sweet smell. He looked back and saw Ash’s puffy nipples beginning to leak small drops of white liquid. “ _ Heh, looks like my venom’s starting to take effect. _”

“_ What-HUH!-do you-HAH-mean?!” _Butterfree panted as he plowed Ash’s arse. His heavy balls smacked against Ash’s ass with each thrust. He held onto Ash’s big swollen balls for support.

_ “Beedrills have s-special venom they can use for d-different effects _ ,” Pinsir gasped as she rode Ash’s dick. She held his legs not only to help Butterfree but support for herself as she bounced up and down the human meat. “ _ B-Beedrill used h-his venom t-to make A-Ash’s nipple able t-to l-lactate! _”

“_ Wait, so this is Milk?” _ Pikachu said as he walked up to Ash. behind him was a dazed Misty who was laying with a pussy full of Pika-cum. Pikachu grabbed onto Ash’s swollen nipple, making it squirt out white warm milk.

“MMMM!” Ash moaned loudly around Beedrill’s dick as he felt his tit be milked. Pikachu caught some of Ash’s milk in his mouth and tasted it.

“_ Mmm! _ ” Pikachu hummed as he licked his lips. “ _ It’s really tasty! It’s like honey!” _ Pikachu latched his mouth onto Ash’s nipple and began sucking hungrily. He sucked down on Ash’s nipple, guzzling down the heavenly tasting milk with gusto. “ _ MMM! This is so good! Can we have this every day? The others need to try this too! _”

“_ After we’re done first! _ ” Beedrill gasped out. “ _ I’m so close! I’m having too much fun right now! _”

“_ S-Same! _ ” Pinsir moaned happily as she rode the human cock. She was loving Ash’s dick, feeling it all the way into her poke-womb. She was griding herself down to the base, loving how it filled her so much. She didn’t think she could contain herself any longer. “ _ KYYYYAAAA! _” She cried out as she climaxed, squeezing down on Ash’s dick as she orgasmed. The vice-like grip on his dick made Ash moan loudly and his body spasmed.

“_ Fuck! He’s moaning even harder! It’s making my stinger feel like it’s gonna burst! _ ” Beedrill buzzed loudly as he pumped in and out of Ash’s mouth at a ravenous pace. This abdomen bounced up and down while his wings buzzed rapidly. He moved faster and faster, slamming his insectoid hips against Ash’s skull before finally releasing his seed with a shrill cry. “ _ ZZZZIIIIIAAAAA!!! _”

At the same time, Butterfree had been pounding away at his Tamer’s ass without mercy as well. His spasms made his ass clenched tightly around the big bug boner. “_ A-Ash! So Good! So Good! _ ” Butterfree squealed happily as he fucked his tamer. He couldn’t contain it any longer, and came and the exact same time as Beedrill. “ _ HYYYYAAAAA!!! _”

Ash’s eyes went wide as he felt the simultaneous climaxes of the two male bugs. He felt the two massive surges of seed blast into his with devastating force, flowing into him like raging water going down a gorge. His stomach was assaulted from both ends, quickly bloating up from the hefty amounts of cum that both bugs unloaded into him. The sensations were too much for him to contain and he let out a moan as he himself came, pumping his human seed into Pinsir’s pussy. At the same time, his leaking tits turned into small fountains of sweet milk, shooting into the air and into Pikachu’s waiting mouth.

‘_ Oh man! This is so sweet! So tasty! _’ Pikachu moaned as he sucked down Ash’s milk. He felt like he could drink this every day if he could. Heck, he may become addicted to this! Forget ketchup! He wanted Ash-Milk all the time now!

It wouldn’t be until several hours later that Ash was released from his Pokemon’s grip. Both Beedrill and Pinsir were happily caught by him as was Metapod by Misty. Once they had all managed to recover, they packed up and headed towards the end of the forest.

“So just another day and we should be out of the Viridian Forest?” Misty asked Ash as they walked.

“Yep,” Ash replied. “Thank Arceus the Tamer-Gears have GPSs. I swear we would have been lost in there for a long time if we didn’t have it. I have a bit of a poor sense of direction.”

“Hey it’s no worry, mine’s pretty lousy too,” Misty teased. “Though I do have a question Ash.”

“Yeah?” Ash turned his head.

“How long do you plan to let Pikachu suck on you?” Misty asked, pointing at Pikachu who was on Ash’s nipple, sucking down milk.

“Trust me, I’ve tried pulling him off, but he just doesn’t want to get off.” Ash said with a sigh. Curious, Misty leaned in and latched onto Ash’s other nipple, surprising him. “M-Misty?!”

Misty suddenly pulled away, her eyes glistening with sparkle. “HOLY CRAP ASH!” She squealed. “Your milk is sooo tasty!” Before Ash could even return, he was tackled to the ground by the redhead and she latched onto his tit once more, sucking up the milk in tandem with Pikachu.

“G-Guys! C-Come on! I’m really sensitive! S-Stop! K-KYAAAA!”


	4. Rock Hard Rumble

After a long travel through Viridian Forest, Ash and Misty made to Pewter City, the town of stones on the northwest corner of Kanto. They had faced several interesting days with training, taming new Pokemon, and dealing with a psychotic samurai, but they had finally made it.

“Few, so glad to be in Pewter City,” Ash said as he and Misty entered into the Pokemon Center of Pewter. Pikachu was sitting on Ash’s shoulder as they walked to the front desk.

“Oh hello!” greeted a handsome male with pink hair and a male nurse’s outfit at the desk. “I’m Nurse Joel, welcome to the Pewter City Pokemon Center. Wait...Are you Ash?” the nurse turned to Ash.

“Uh...yeah?” Ash replied, surprised that the male nurse knew his name.

“Yes! I knew it was you! My sister told me all about you!” Joel said excitedly with starry eyes at the teens.

“Sister? Wait, are you related to Nurse Joy in Viridian?” Misty realized.

Joel grinned. “Yep, that’s my little sister. She told me how you helped her in Viridian and saved the center. She also told me you’d be coming. I’m so happy to meet you.”

“Well, thanks Nurse Joel,” Ash said with a smile. “Do you mind taking my Pokemon to heal? We’ve had a long trek through Viridian Forest and are all kinda tired.”

“Of course handsome,” Joel teased with a wink that made Ash blush. He took Ash’s pokemon as well as Misty’s and handed them to his partner Chansey. “So, I take it you are planning to take on the Pewter City Gym?”

At this, Ash turned his head. “Gym?” he asked.

Here, Misty stepped in. “He means Pokemon Gyms, gyms that are part of the Pokemon League,” she explained. “The Pokemon League is a big set of trials for Tamers to pit their strength against each other to prove who is the best of the best in the entire region. Each year, a big tournament is held and whoever wins becomes the League Champion. However, in order to participate, trainers must first go to various gyms all over the regions which are managed by League officiated Gym Trainers who normally specialize in a particular type of Pokemon. Beating a Gym Leader earns you a Gym Badge, and once you’ve earned eight, you are able to participate in the Pokemon League.”

All of this sounded amazing to Ash. “That’s so cool. How do I sign up?!” he asked excitedly.

“I can get you registered right here,” Joel said with a smile. “Though do be aware there are slightly different rules for Tamers participating in the League Challenge.” This surprised Ash and Misty.

“Really? I didn’t know that,” Misty said.

“I’m not surprised, it’s not really that common for Tamers to participate for long,” Joel replied. “You see, since Tamers emphasize on getting stronger bonds with Pokemon and others, challenging a gym is made tougher for them.”

“Tougher how?” Ash asked.

“Well first off, Tamers must first pass a Gym Trial before they are allowed to face the Gym Leaders. These Gym Trials can be nearly anything, from intellectual tests, to feats of strength, to a gauntlet of battles. It honestly depends on the Gym Leader. I don’t know what kind of Gym Trial the Pewter Gym Leader does for Tamers, but I do know that he specializes in Rock type pokemon.”

“Rock types huh,” Ash said before a smile formed on his face. “Well, whatever the Trial is, I say bring it on! I’m gonna take on the Gyms and the League!”

After getting registered for the Indigo League, and getting his pokemon healed, Ash spent the next couple of days preparing for the gym.

He knew that the Gym Leader used Rock Type pokemon, but besides that didn’t have much to go on. Misty offered him to use some of her water types, but he declined, saying he wanted to make it on his own skills as a Tamer and on the skills of his pokemon. Misty acknowledged this and was proud to see how seriously Ash was taking this. He trained for a few days, working with his Pokemon closely to get them as strong as possible for the upcoming challenge. They didn’t fuck as much, not that his pokemon minded. They wanted to compete just as much as Ash and wanted to get stronger not just for their battles but for him too since he showed so much love and affection.

After several days of training, Ash decided it was time to take on the gym. He and Misty walked over to a large brown stadium on the far side of the city. They got a few odd looks from people due to their naked bodies, but realized they were both Tamers which got them interested

They walked up to the registry where a lovely woman with brown hair and a massive rack stood. “Oh! Well hello dears. What can I do you for?” she said with a smile.

“Hello, my name’s Ash Ketchum,” Ash greeted. “I’m a Tamer and I wish to take on the Gym Leader.”

“Oh! A Tamer? Really? Why, it’s been quite a while since we’ve had a Tamer challenge this gym,” she said with a smile.

“Really?” Misty asked.

The woman nodded. “Oh yes, it’s been so long in fact, we don’t really have a Gym Trial set up for you to do,” she admitted. “Let me take you to the Gym Leader, I’m sure he’ll be able to sort this out.” The woman had Ash and Misty follow her into the Gym.

When Ash and Misty entered the stadium, they were amazed by how large it was and how packed with people it was. They were told that these stadiums were built due to the influence of the Gym Challenge in a region called Galar, where the battles were treated as spectacles of sport. The stands were filled with people, all cheering in excitement at another battle. 

At the center of the field was a young man with a muscular body, dark skin and spiky brown hair. He turned around, exposing his ‘stone-cold’ face and squinty eyes. “Hello challenger! I am  **Brock!** Leader of the Pewter City Gym and I-HOLY ARCEUS! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!” He screamed loudly, his eyes cartoonishly expanding in shock at the naked forms of Ash and Misty while his face turned bright red. It also didn’t help that some blood came out of his nose when he saw the sexy bodies on the two of them.

“Now don’t cause such a scene dear,” the woman said with a giggle. “Ash here is a Pokemon Tamer that wishes to challenge you.”

“Wait...TAMERS ARE REAL?!” Brock said with disbelief. “I thought those were just some stories dad made up to mess with me.”

“Nope, they’re real dear,” the woman said with a giggle before turning to Ash. “I’m sorry for my son, you see he’s never faced a Tamer before now.”

“It’s okay, I can understand the shock,” Ash replied before think, ‘ _ Holy Arceus, this is his mother? Damn. _ ’ he thought to himself.

“Wait, so if you’re a Tamer...d-does that mean y-you h-have s-s-s-s-sex with your p-p-pokemon?” Brock asked nervously.

“Heh, honestly the tricky part is getting them to stop for more than ten minutes,” Ash said with a lighthearted chuckle.

“ _ Oh like you don’t love it, _ ” Pikachu shot back from upon Ash’s shoulder.

Brock gulped at the confirmation, unbelieving that this young man not only had sex with his Pokemon, but the fact that someone younger than him had sex before he did!

“Now Brock,” the leader’s mother,  **Lola** , spoke. “Ash came here to challenge you to a Gym Battle, but the rules are that Tamers must first pass a Gym Trial before being allowed to take on the Leader. You haven’t set up a trial since you took up the mantle of Leader, so I thought it’d be best to ask you what to do since you are the leader. 

“O-Oh r-right,” Brock said blushing. He wasn’t sure what to do. Since he didn’t think Tamers were real, the idea of needing a Trial seemed trivial to him.

“Don’t worry Brock! We got this!” exclaimed a young voice.

Coming up from behind Brock were several young teens all looking like clones of him but with different hair styles. There were five boys and four girls, all sporting Pewter Gym uniforms.

“Who are they?” Misty asked.

“Those are my younger brothers and sisters,” Brock replied as his siblings walked up. “What are you guys doing?”

“We came here to give this guy his Gym Trial!” the eldest after Brock,  **Forrest** , said pointing at Ash.

“Huh?” Brock and Ash repeated in confusion.

“We know about the rules about Tamers,” the eldest daughter  **Yolanda** said.

“And we knew Brock didn’t have a trial set up in case any came around,” the next son  **Salvador** said.

“So we decided to come up with a trial for him,” the next boy  **Tommy** declared.

“Yep, we came up with it so that you don’t have to worry about it,” the next daughter  **Cindy** explained.

“Don’t you worry Brock, we got this covered,” the next boy  **Timmy** said with crossed arms.

“We’ll give this guy a trial he’ll never forget!” the next girl  **Suzie** said with a pumped fist.

“Yeah!” finished off the youngest of the group, the twins  **Billy** and  **Tilly** . The young teenagers were all a bit younger than Ash, with Forrest seeming to be about the same age.

“I-I don’t know about this,” Brock said with uncertainty.

“Oh come on dear, let’s at least see what they got,” Lola said patting Brock’s shoulder. “Besides, it’s not like you have much other choice since you don’t have a Gym Trial planned yourself. I mean, you can battle Ash without the Trial, but I don’t think the League would think highly of you you did.”

Brock nodded in understanding, but he still wasn’t sure. He turned to Ash. “Well Ash, I’ll leave it up to you,” he said.

However, Ash surprised him with a smirk. “I say bring it on! I aim to be a Pokemon Master, so I’ll take on any challenge that comes my way!” the crowd seemed enthused by Ash’s words and cheered for the trial to commence.

“O-Okay then,” Brock said, still nervous before turning to his siblings. “Well guys, go ahead and start the trial.”

** _~GYM TRIAL BEGIN!~_ **

“Right,” Brock’s siblings replied before all converging on Ash. “For this trial, you won’t need your Pokemon.”

“Okay then,” Ash said as he handed Pikachu to Misty. “So what’s the trial?”

“First, hands behind your back and legs spread apart,” Forrest said. Ash did as told. Forrest then nodded to his sibling who all surrounded Ash. Before Ash could even question, his arms were tied together and his ankles were shackled to a metal bar that kept his legs spread apart. Once he was set, the siblings moved away, giving Forrest a clear view of Ash’s bound form. “This is your Gym Trial,” Forrest said with a smirk. “Survive 15 minutes of me and my siblings messing with your body in any way we want. If you do that, we will admit defeat and you can challenge Brock.”

Brock’s eyes went wide at these words. “H-Hey! I-Isn’t this a bit much?” he asked. However, as much as he hated to admit it, the sight of Ash bound was strangely attractive. “I mean, can’t we come up with something easier for him to do?”

“Don’t worry Brock, we got this!” one of his siblings called out, but Brock still did not feel okay.

“It’s okay Brock,” Ash said with a smile. “I don’t mind, trust me I’ve dealt with a lot of situations like these since becoming a Trainer. I can take whatever you guys can dish out so bring it on!” Ash said with a proud smirk, which honestly surprised Brock.

“Yeah! You show them Ash!” Misty cheered. “Show them what we Tamers are made off!” Pikachu joined in the cheering, though only Ash and Misty could really understand him.

“Well I suppose that settles that, start the timer,” Forrest told his siblings. Salvador started the timer, beginning the challenge. “I’ll go first.” Forrest walked up to Ash and got to his knees. He stared at Ash’s large balls. He reached forward and grabbed each of the swollen orbs in his hands.

“Hng!” Ash grunted as the small but strong hands squeezed his balls. It wasn’t the first time he felt someone grab his nuts, though Ash had to admit that Forrest had a strong grip. Even so, he held strong.

Brock’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head at this sight. “F-Forrest! W-What are you doing?!” he screamed in shock. He never thought his brother would touch another man’s balls. He was about to step in to stop him, but his mother stopped him. “Mom? You can’t tell me you’re okay with this?!”

“Do not worry Brock, this is fine. In fact, this a pretty common sight to see with Tamers,” Lola replied. “Just sit back and watch.” ‘ _ And enjoy the show~ _ ’ she thought mischievously.

Brock bit his lip but he figured his mother was right since she knew about Tamers more than he did. He went back and watched as Forrest squeezed and groped Ash’s nuts. As he did, Brock couldn’t help but feel strangely aroused by the sight before him. Ash’s lustful moans and expressions were awakening a hidden set of emotions he didn’t know he had.

As for the audience, they were all watching with interest at the young man being teased like this, many getting aroused themselves. This included Misty and Pikachu who were already liking these Tamer Trials.

“Haaa~” Ash moaned as Forrest kept on squeezing his balls. It was certainly strange to have this happen in front of so many people, but part of him was loving it. If this was all the Trial had to offer, it would be eas-

***SMACK!***

“HNG!” Ash grunted as a hard flat surface smacked his ass hard. He looked back and saw Salvador and Yoland each sporting wooden paddles.

“Don’t think it’s just gonna be Forrest!” Yolanda declared before smacking Ash’s other cheek.

***SMACK!***

“Yeah! All of us are getting in on this!” Salvador said before smacking the first cheek again.

***SMACK!***

Ash bit his lip as he was assaulted on his butt. Even as his ass was spanked, Forrest did not stop squeezing and pulling on his balls. The three points were assaulted in different ways, making him feel a confliction of emotions, but they quickly meshed together into pleasure that made him start moaning even harder. 

That was when he felt a set of hands on his sides, and before he could question it, they began tickling his sides. He was about to laugh, but held it back. He looked and saw it was Timmy and Suzie that were tickling his sides.

“Now you gotta try and stand getting kicked and smacked,” Timmy began.

“While we tickle you to the point you lose your mind,” Suzie finished.

The two kids tickled and teased Ash’s body, which made Ash struggle to withstand and resist breaking out laughing which contrasted with the spanking of his butt and the squeezing of his nuts.

* **CHOMP!***

Ash’s eyes went wide as he felt a pair of mouths latch onto his nipples. He looked down and saw Tommy and Cindy were the ones sucking. They gave no words as they began forcefully sucking on Ash’s swollen nips, making him grunt before his nipples released their hidden secret into the younger teens’ mouths.

“Whoa! Milk? This guy has milk?” Tommy said when he pulled away from Ash’s right nipple.

“Hmm,” Cindy hummed as she tasted the milk. “Ooh! It tastes like honey!” the two quickly re-latched onto Ash’s nipples, sucking the sweet milk from them.

For a moment, Forrest stopped squeezing Ash’s balls. As the boy continued to get assaulted from all sides, Forrest grabbed Billy who had already discarded his pants, exposing a hard 5-inch pecker. He lifted his little brother into the air, and onto Ash’s shoulders. Billy forced his dick into Ash’s mouth and started humping the older male’s face.

Forrest then did the same and placed Tilly on top of Ash’s now rock-hard dick. The pantless teen started grinding her wet snatch against Ash’s dick, teasing and squeezing it with her hands which made Ash gasp and moan around Billy’s little dick. With his siblings set, Forrest returned to groping and pulling on Ash’s nuts.

Everyone in the stadium as Ash was assaulted by the young teens.

Misty and Pikachu did nothing but watch since they knew they couldn’t interfere. They were concerned for Ash of course, but neither could resist being turned on as they watched him get dominated by these younger teens. Seeing him get his body molested like this was exciting and in ways similar to how his Pokemon constantly dominated him. Pikachu actually had to fight the urge for his dick to get hard and to join in on the dominating.

Brock was flabbergasted at how his younger siblings assaulted his challenger. He knew that they weren’t as innocent as he would have hoped, but he never thought that they were into stuff like this. What shocked him more was how he was actually being attracted to this. For years he had assured himself he was attracted to solely to women, but he could not deny that Ash was not attractive. And seeing him at the mercy of his siblings, it was making him feel things he never did before. What shocked him more was that part of him felt like he wanted to be in Ash’s place, while another wanted him to be the one doing this to the attractive young man.

Lola was silently grinning at the sight before her. She was impressed with her children and secretly getting excited by how Ash was played with. Her nipples became hard through her clothes, not that anyone seemed to notice.

The audience was all staring at Ash as he faced his trial, all with intrigue and desire on their faces. Many of them had reached into their pants or shirts to pleasure themselves as they watched the young tamer, all secretly wishing to either be in his place, or to be in the place of Brock’s siblings. 

As his body was assaulted from all sides, Ash couldn’t stop from moaning. The conflicting feelings from the different actions of the siblings was making his mind muddle with lust. From the grinding of the youngest girl on his cock, to the young boy shoving his dick into Ash’s mouth. From the relentless tickling of his sides to the sucking of his nipples. From the harsh spanks to ass to the firm squeezing of his balls. All of it was making him feel so good. He was certain it wouldn’t be long until he came, but Ash held strong. He figured cumming would end with him losing the challenge, so he was resisting until the end.

While his siblings were all having fun with their actions towards Ash and even admired how he was able to still stand through it all, Forrest sported a frown on his face. ‘ _ Crud! This guy is too good. Time’s almost up and he’s gonna pass the Trial! Can’t let him pass! Has to make sure Brock wins! _ ’ Narrowing his eyes, Forrest decided to try another method.

Rearing his left fist back, Forrest delivers a swift punch to Ash’s nuts.

“HNG!” Ash grunted in pain from the sudden blow to his balls. Brock’s siblings all stopped their actions from the loud grunt, wondering what had made him react like that. 

“FORREST LESLIE SLATE!!!” Roared Lola as an angry look graced her face. Brock’s sibling winced as he realized he had been caught. Brock sported a shocked and disappointed look on his face, obviously disapproving of his younger brother’s action.

***BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!***

Salvador’s timer went off, signaling that the time was up, and considering Ash was still standing, that meant that he had succeeded. Ash had won the Trial. 

** _~GYM TRIAL COMPLETE!~_ **

Brock nodded to his siblings. “Guys, get off Ash and let him go.” Brock’s other siblings nodded back as they quickly pulled off Ash and helped him out of his bindings. 

Ash was panting heavily as he recovered from the trial. His ass was bright red from the heavy spanking, his nipples were swollen from the harsh sucking, his sides were tingling from the tickling, his mouth was slightly sore from the face fucking, his dick was rock-hard and red from the grinding and squeezing, and his balls were swollen from the squeezing and the sudden punch to them. Even so, none of that squashed the pride he felt from successfully surviving his first Gym Trial.

“W-Well,” Brock spoke, trying to fight down the large blush on his face as he walked up to Ash. “I-I must c-congratulate you C-Challenger Ash on successfully completing the Gym T-Trial...even if it ended m-more violent than I would have liked.” ‘ _ And oddly hotter than I would ever think. _ ’

“T-Thanks,” Ash panted as he caught his breath. Even though he was ragged from the trial, he was proud to have passed.

“And I’m sorry about what Forrest did,” Brock said. “I don’t know why he punched you like that. Tamer Trial or not, doing serious harm is against the rules. The spanking wasn’t as bad, but hits to the nuts are serious Noes. Trust me, I know.” Brock groaned as he recalled some previous failed attempts at flirting.

“I apologize as well,” Lola said, pulling Forrest by his ear which he winced to. “I should have known better than to let Forrest handle the trial. You see, he and Brock’s brothers and sisters all love Brock dearly and always try to help him any way they can. Sometimes that leads to them getting a little too enthusiastic to try and dissuade trainers from challenging him. Now, say your sorry.” She pulled on Forrest’s ear.

“Ow!” he yelped before looking at Ash with a sorrowful expression. “I’m sorry Ash. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just… I didn’t want you to win. I shouldn’t have done what I did, and I apologize.”

“It’s okay,” Ash said, now recovering. “You were trying to help your brother, though it was a bit much. Though at the same time, that wasn’t the worst I’ve ever got hit with.” Ash easily recalled the number of times his pokemon had assaulted his balls in the past, primarily Pikachu with electric shocks.

Brock quickly decided to change the subject. “Well, since you passed the Trial, after you’ve recovered a bit, I think it’s time for that battle,” Brock said with a smile, to which Ash returned happily.

After giving Ash about an hour to recover from the trial, the official Pewter City Gym battle was well underway to begin.

On one side of the field was Ash standing proud and recovered, though his balls were still slightly swollen, and with Pikachu at his side. Misty was on a bench sitting behind him, ready to cheer him on.

On the opposite side was Brock, standing tall and still blushing, which his siblings all cheering him on behind him.

Lola was acting as the referee. “This shall be a Three on Three battle between the Gym Leader Brock and the Challenger Ash. Only the Challenger is allowed to substitute and the battle is over when all of the competitors Pokemon is unconscious. Are both sides ready?”

“I’m ready if you are Ash!” Brock proclaimed with a smirk.

Ash returned it with his own. “Bring it on Brock!” he proclaimed which was added to by Pikachu.

Lola nodded. “Then let the battle Begin!”

The Battle began with Brock sending out his  **Geodude (M)** while Ash sent out his Oddish. Despite having the type advantage, Brock’s Geodude used a combination of Rock Polish and Rollout to move around the field and keep getting in quick hits on Oddish. Oddish managed to slow him down by using Grass Knot to trip him up and Acid to poison the ground, causing him to get steered into other rocks on the field. Oddish kept chipping away also by using Absorb to drain Geodude and restore her own energy. By the end, Oddish came out victorious and defeated the Rock type.

Brock did not slow down from his loss. Next he sent out his  **Rhyhorn (F)** , which was bigger and bulkier than Geodude. Ash opted to stick with Oddish, but this was a quick mistake. Rhyhorn was not as easy to trip up as Geodude for the little grass type, and it wasn’t as affected by the poison ground. It was also much faster and charged like a truck. One good tackle and Oddish was out for the count. Ash returned her and thanked her for her help. Ash followed up and to Brock’s surprise sent out his Fearow. Brock commented on Ash’s choice due to the type disadvantage, but Ash simply wanted to continue.

Fearow turned out to be a great choice since he was easily able to outmaneuver Rhyhorn. Her only ranged attack was Smack Down, and while it would have been effective, Fearow was too quick in the air for her to charge up and launch the attack. Fearow chipped away at her, striking her repeatedly with shark beak strikes and wing strike. Brock was shocked when Fearow showed off being able to use Steel Wing and Drill Run. The sharp-beaked pokemon kept on striking Rhyhorn down until she was knocked unconscious, winning Ash the second battle.

Brock commended Ash on his teamwork with Fearow, knowing how aggressive their kind are. Ash replied by saying it was nothing for a Pokemon Tamer, to which Brock blushed. He then sent out his final Pokemon,  **Onix (M)** , who was far bigger than his previous Pokemon, but a bit slower. Ash had Fearow start off the battle same as with Rhyhorn. This proved detrimental as Onix had more ranged abilities and more experience than Rhyhorn. One Rock Polish, and Onix was quickly able to use Smack Down to get Fearow onto the ground, which he followed Dragon Breath. Fearow got hurt, but was able to get back in the air and get a Steel Wing on Onix, but once in range Onix used Bind to ensnare the bird and then launch a point-blank Dragon Breath on it. Fearow did not give up, getting one last Fury Attack on Onix before falling unconscious.

Ash went over to Fearow and thanked him for his hard work, kissing him on the forehead which the bird cooed at. This intrigued Brock, amazed by the closeness between Ash and his Pokemon. Ash recalled Fearow and then sent out his last Pokemon, Pikachu. Brock was confused by this, claiming that there is no chance for Pikachu to win. Ash told him to not count them out, and so the battle resumed.

Brock had Onix use Rock Polish to get another speed boost, but Ash’s Pikachu was still faster thanks to a Quick Attack. Brock told Onix to just take it, not expecting it to do damage. This proved wrong when Ash had Pikachu use Double Kick on Onix, doing some surprising damage. Ash and Pikachu did not rest as Pikachu then jumped over Onix and landed a Quick Attack square between the eyes. Onix groaned in pain, but was far from down. He used Dragon Breath, but Pikachu countered with Double Team. Hordes of Pikachu swirled around Onix, confusing him and Brock. Pikachu used this to get another Double Kick on Onix, but Onix managed to get Pikachu in a Bind. Brock told Ash that it was over and as a trainer, he should know when to call it quits. Ash yelled at him that his Pikachu worked too hard to just quit because things look rough. His pokemon trusted him, and he trusted his Pokemon. Ash had Pikachu use his ThunderShock into the air, and the bolt hit a cloud that was hovering above. This seemed to cause a chain reaction that made the cloud turn into a storm cloud and started raining on the stadium. Onix roared in pain from the water, releasing Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu used this to their advantage and had Pikachu ThunderShock the wet rock snake, followed by a final Double Kick that got them the win.

The crowd erupted in cheers over Ash’s victory. Ash and Pikachu hugged each other, happy they had won. Misty congratulated Ash, though she was a bit concerned for a few moments. After recalling his Onix, Brock came by Ash and congratulated him for his victory and handed him the Boulder Badge, the symbol of his victory over the Pewter City Gym Leader. Ash celebrated his and his Pokemon victory, having taken their first official step into the Pokemon League.

With the battle over, everyone left. While Ash and Misty were relaxing a bit in the lobby, they were met by Brock and his family who welcomed them to dinner. Not wanting to decline the offer, they agreed. 

After a short walk, Brock and Lola welcomed Ash and Misty to their home which wasn’t far from the stadium. There they met Brock’s father  **Flint** , who was a spitting image of Brock albeit a bit taller and bulkier. He was surprised to Ash and Misty were Tamers, but welcomed them all the same. He had seen the Trial his other kids set up, and while he did admit it was an interesting trial, he warned them to be a bit more careful to which they agreed.

The family welcomed their visitors to dinner, to which Ash, Misty and their Pokemon all loved. They learned that Brock was the cook and he learned everything from his mother. They also learned that his father was actually the Gym Leader, but he had broken his leg for a few weeks ago and was just now getting better, so Brock had taken over. “I hope you don’t mind Ash, my son is still a bit green as far as gym leader’s go?” 

Ash shook his head. “I don’t mind, he was a really tough opponent.” he commended Brock on his battling skills, to which Brock blushed. His parents shared a look at their oldest’s reaction.

When Dinner was done, Ash and Misty were allowed to stay with the family. Misty would stay with the girls while Ash bunked with Brock. Their Pokemon opted to stay with Brock’s for the night.

“Thanks for letting us sleep here tonight Brock,” Ash said, stepping out of the shower, naked and slightly wet.

“Y-Yeah, n-no p-problem,” Brock said, blushing at the sight of the naked wet Ash. Brock was shirtless, showing off his defined musculature, and sported a pair of black boxers, which had a definite bulge that he tried to hide. He watched Ash as he walked around him, sitting down on an inflatable bed that they had brought out for him. “So Ash…”

“Yeah Brock?” Ash asked, reaching over to his bag and giving Brock a nice view of his butt.

Brock gulped. “W-What’s it like being a Tamer?” he asked, to which Ash looked at him in confusion. “B-Before today I thought it was just a wild story my dad made up. I didn’t think people who walked around naked and...m-mated with pokemon were real.”

“Heh, I don’t blame you,” Ash replied as he turned around and sat down. “I didn’t think it was possible either at first. Truth is, it all sort of happened by chance.” Ash proceeded to explain to Brock about his first day, how Pikachu shocked and fucked him, then Fearow, then Oddish and his Rattata along with Misty who got hooked in as well. He told about how neither of them felt weird about it after, and actually enjoyed it. He then told about how Officer Jenny arrested them but once explained, and dealing with her punishment, she told them about Tamers. He went to how Nurse Joy helped them become Tamers, and of all the wild times that had happened after up until they had arrived in Pewter City.

Brock’s face was bright red and his bulge twitched through Ash’s tale, as he went in very graphic detail about all the hardcore sex he had gone through. It didn’t help that Brock himself was a virgin, and to know that this younger male had fucked around more than he did was a strong blow to his pride. Even so, he didn’t dislike Ash. Through his tale-telling, Ash expressed his love for Pokemon, prior to and after becoming a Tamer and his desires to bond with more of them and potentially other Tamers in the future.

“Wow Ash, that sounds amazing,” Brock said once Ash finished his story. He was honestly amazed by all Ash had experienced in his short time as a Tamer.

“Yeah, it has,” Ash said with a big smile. “And I’m looking forward to all the fun times in the future.” he stretched about, showing off his sexy body to Brock, making the older male blush.

Brock felt like he needed to ask something. “H-Hey Ash?” he called, to which Ash looked at him. “I-If someone w-wanted t-to have s-sex with you...w-would you accept?” He knew it was a long shot, but he really needed to ask.

Ash blinked in surprise at Brock, not thinking he would ask something like that. He quickly looked down and noticed Brock’s straining bulge in his boxers. Realizing where Brock was going, Ash smirked. “Oh, why do you ask that Brock?” he said in a seductive tone before moving up to Brock’s face. “Are you attracted to me~?”

“W-W-What?” Brock stammered, blushing brightly as he did so.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind doing it with you,” Ash continued on, pressing a finger to to Brock’s chest. “I mean, you’ve very kind to your Pokemon, your family clearly loves you, and you are pretty good looking~” Brock gulped, not being complimented in such a way, and Ash’s closeness was doing wonders for his not so little problem. As he spoke, Ash trailed his finger down Brock’s chest and abs until he got the hem of his boxers. “But I wonder what you got here~” Not giving Brock a chance to react, Ash pulled the older male’s boxer’s down, letting his rock-hard 16 inch long 4inch thick dick with Bocce ball sized nuts. “Ooh, very nices~” Ash said licking his lips.

“T-Thanks,” Brock said, his face bright red from the fact that Ash had released his hardened member from its confines. It didn’t help that even flaccid, Ash was still bigger than him. “T-Though you’re still bigger.”

“Hey, this is partly thanks to the Ditto DNA that I got injected with when I became a Tamer,” Ash replied. “I was smaller before, smaller then you are that’s for sure. But even so, it’s not that much of a difference. Besides, you’re still big enough for some fun. That is if you want.”

“W-Wait, you mean?” Brock began.

Ash nodded before turning around and bending over on the inflatable bed, waggling his ass before Brock. “Go ahead Brock. Let’s have some fun, and feel free to be as rough as you want. I can take it. In fact, I want you to be as rough as your siblings were. That is, if you’re man enough? I mean, it’s okay if you’re not, but I guess it would be sad to see that the Pewter Gym Leader is just a wimpy little pussy.” he teased slightly, wagging his ass with each word. 

Feeling the blow to pride, Brock’s eyebrows scrunched as he got up, walked over and spanked Ash’s ass.

**SMACK!**

“Ah!” Ash moaned from the spank. 

“You fucking little slut,” Brock said with a smirk at the moan. He spanked Ash again, earning another heated cry, it made Brock’s hard dick throb. “I’ll show you who’s the pussy here!” He took hold of Ash’s ass, lined up his cock with the entrance, and thrust his full length into the younger male.

“NGAH!” Ash squealed from Brock’s rough entering of his ass. The darker-skinned male plunged in entirely to the base of his dick, stretching the insides of Ash’s ass as he did so. Ash’s ploy had been a success, cutting through Brock’s shyness and bringing out the lust that’s been unsatisfied all this time The bulky male wasted no time in pulling out and starting to truly fucking the raven-haired male.

“F-Fuck!” Brock groaned from the incredible tightness of Ash’s hole. He was even tighter than all of Brock’s secret fleshlight stash. He slammed his hips against Ash’s bubble butt, while his balls bumped against Ash’s heftier ones. The older male pounded into the tight hole, quickly forgetting about any uncertainties about his sexuality. Now he only had one thought in mind- Fuck. Ash. Hard. “Fuck Ash! Your ass is awesome!”

“B-Brock!” Ash moaned with a wide smile as Brock pounded his ass. It’d been a while since he had a human cock in his ass, the last time being with the male officers back in Viridian City. This was his first time getting fucked by another male as a Tamer, and he was loving it. However, he felt he could push Brock further. “Come on Brock! Fuck me harder! What are you? You scared to take the reins?”

Ash’s goal was met as Brock snorted. “You little!” He growled as he suddenly grabbed Ash’s head and forced him down to the bed. He gripped Ash’s hips with his other hand and started fucking harder and faster into the tamer. “How’s this you slut! I’m going to fuck you until you’re a quivering mess!” He growled, keeping Ash’s head pressed down to the bed as he plowed the tight boy butt. His hips smacked hard against Ash’s bubble booty, causing it to jiggle with each bounce.

The raven-haired male moaned loudly as Brock plundered his ass. He was loving this rough side of Brock, this dominating side that had the older male use him like a common bitch. Brock’s thrusts rocked his insides, stretching Ash’s hole nicely. Ash was sure that were it not for his Ditto DNA, his hole would be destroyed and he’d be too loose for Brock or any other guy to use. Not that he really cared, all he cared right now was the thick dark cock that was slamming into him. Ash could only imagine how big Brock would be if he became a Tamer. The thought alone was enough for Ash’s ass to clamp down onto Brock’s thrusting dick, increasing the friction for both of them.

Brock was groaning with each thrust into Ash’s amazingly tight ass. The older male could hardly believe he was fucking not only one of his challengers, but a drop-dead sexy male one to boot. If Ash got to have this kind of fun all the time as a Tamer, maybe he should consider becoming one too. He’d need to talk to his parents first, but he didn’t think they would mind. That was for later, right now he had an ass to wreck. The dark-skinned male released Ash’s hip and placed his hand onto Ash’s back, pushing the younger male deeper into the inflatable mattress as he piledrived into Ash’s ass. He balls slapped against Ash’s bigger ones, which made Ash’s dick slap against his own stomach and cover it in pre.

Ash was moaning lustfully as Brock kept slamming into him. The bulkier male had him pinned down and was driving his nerves mad with pleasure with his dominating actions. So much so that Ash realized he was about to cum. Normally he’d be able to last longer, but he was also still recovering from the Gym Trial earlier, which left him far more sensitive. “GAH! CUMMING!” Ash squealed as his cock shot out white spunk onto the floor, making a large puddle.

As he came, Ash’s ass clenched tightly around Brock’s dick, making him grunt from the vice-like grip that squeezed his dick and made it harder to move. “Fuck Ash! You’re going to make me cum!” Brock exclaimed loudly. Part of him told to pull out and cum outside, but a larger louder part of him told him to fill this big-bootied slutty boy with his cum. The larger part won out and Brock went as fast and hard as he could until finally he came. “FUCK!” he yelled as his dick unloaded thick white spunk into Ash. Ash moaned as he felt Brock’s cum fill him. It was nowhere near as large as some of the loads he’s taken in the past, but it was still a decent amount. The older male pushed Ash down harder into the mattress as he came, not letting him move as he released all his cum inside him.

Brock’s climax came to an end, and he panted heavily as he came off his aroused high. He slowly pulled his dick out of Ash’s ass, covered in his own juices and Ash’s slick with a sticky plop. Ash was panting, his eyes glazed and his mouth in a blissed grin. 

The older male panted heavily, feeling better than he had in a long while. “That...was amazing Ash. Never thought sex could be so good,” he said with a tired grin. “Well, we better get cleaned up and go to bed now.”

**GRIP!**

“HNG!” Brock grunted as he felt a strong hand on his cock. He looked down and saw that Ash had a strong hold on his dick. “A-Ash?”

“Oh we’re far from done Brocko,” Ash said with a sultry smile and a predatory gleam in his eyes. “One thing about Tamers, is that we can go for a long,  _ long _ time before we’re tired. And now, it’s  _ my _ turn for some fun~” Ash licked his lips as he stared at Brock.

Brock gulped as he realized he may have bitten off more than he could chew.

For the rest of the night, Brock’s room was filled with Ash’s moans of pleasure and Brock’s moans and cries for Ash to stop. Ash milked the older male’s dick until he was completely empty, and then proceeded to take Brock’s ass with his own cock. During the rampant sex, Ash’s inflatable mattress ended up popping so they moved on to Brock’s bed.

By the time the sun began to rise, Brock had passed out and Ash snuggled against him with a pleased grin on Brock’s bed. As he slept, Ash couldn’t help but think how he had made such a great friend and lover in Brock, and had a strong suspicion that he would be joining them soon.


	5. Tamer Gym Training

“Mmm~ This is great Lola. Thanks for the food,” Ash said with a smile as he gobbled down his plate of food. Next to him was Misty also eating and their Pokemon joining them nearby.

“Not a problem Ash dear, happy to have you and Misty join us,” Lola replied as she served food for her entire family and their guests. Ash and Misty had spent the night at the Slate household after his gym battle with the eldest child and stand-in Gym Leader Brock. “I hope you both slept well.”

“I know I did,” Ash said with a large smile, thinking back to the long night of fun he had with Brock. “Though I think I may have run Brock a bit too ragged.” This made Lola giggle, knowing full well that her son was no longer a virgin. The moans of the two had sounded off in the room, which caused her and her own husband to get into the mood.

“Yeah, we know,” Misty said, looking tired. “You were going at it so loud that Brock’s sisters got horny and started playing with me.” Despite her tone, Misty was only tired. In truth, she had plenty of fun playing with Brock’s sisters.

“Heh, sorry Misty,” Ash said lightly before turning back to Lola. “What about Forrest and the other boys? Did they stay up all night?”

“Oh yes, but Forrest wasn’t with them last night. He had to deal with his  _ punishment _ for being so rough with you,” Lola replied with a slight sadistic grin that made Ash and Misty shiver.

“Haaaaw,” yawned out Flint as he entered the kitchen. “Ah, morning kids. You had a good night?” behind him was Brock, who looked slightly tired.

“Yeah, thanks again for letting us stay the night Flint,” Ash replied with a smile before turning to the younger Slate. “Hey Brock, you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, just a little tired from last night,” Brock said blushing before sitting to join Ash and Misty. “So what are you two planning to do today?”

Ash and Misty looked at each other before answering. “Not sure,” Ash replied. “I mean, I got my badge yesterday, so I was thinking we could just head out for the next closest city with a Pokemon Gym.”

“Ah, then if you want that, the closest one I believe is the Cerulean City Gym to the east of Pewter,” Brock replied, both he and Ash completely missing Misty’s sudden flinch. “So, when do you plan to leave?”

“Not sure yet,” Ash replied. “I might want to get some last minute training in with my team and then buy supplies for the trip. You Misty?” Ash asked the redhead who snapped back to reality.

“Me? Oh I just planned to do a little bit of shopping in the city before we leave,” Misty replied, trying to sound as normal as possible.

“Well Ash, if you want to get some training in, might I suggest the Tamer Gym?” Flint said as he sat next to his son, confusing the younger trio. “Considering you two are still new to it I’m not surprised you don’t know, but all over the Kanto region there are special facility called Tamer Gyms. Unlike Pokemon Gyms they don’t give out badges, rather they focus on raising the strength of both Tamers and their Pokemon. Think of it like a large normal gym where you can workout with your Pokemon alongside other Tamers.”

Ash’s eyes went wide as the words registered in his mind. A wide grin formed on his face. “That sounds amazing! Is there a Tamer Gym in Pewter?” he asked excitedly. The idea of getting some special training with his pokemon and other Tamers sounded amazing.

Flint chuckled. “Actually there is,” he replied. “It’s a bit north of the city, just past the museum.”

“Really? Why did you never tell me about it?” Brock asked in confusion.

Flint shrugged. “You never believed me when I told you about Tamers, why would I bother telling you about the Tamer Gym?” he said, to which his son was unable to argue.

“It sounds awesome Flint,” Ash stated before turning to Misty. “Misty, do you mind if we stay one more day so that I can check out the gym? We can head out early tomorrow.”

Misty shrugged. “I don’t mind Ash, you have fun. I’ll meet you back at the center,” she replied with a smile.

“Thanks Mist,” Ash said with a grin before leaning over and kissing her cheek which made her blush, and Brock fidgeted in his seat. “Alright, I’ll see you later tonight. Thanks for letting us stay here Flint and Lola. And Brock, it was great battling with you. See ya!” He waved his hand before bolting out of the house.

Lola giggled at Ash’s excitable actions. “Quite the energized young man Ash is,” she said lightly.

Flint chuckled in agreement. “Indeed. He’ll make a fine Tamer that’s for sure.” He and Lola left Brock and Misty alone at the table to check on the rest of their kids.

“Hey Misty?” Brock spoke once his parents were out of earshot. He had a conflicted look on his face which concerned Misty.

“What’s up Brock?” Misty asked.

“Is...Do you like being a Tamer?” Brock asked, surprising the redhead. “I mean, I can only imagine all the perks that come with it, but...is it really that good? Having sex all the time with other people and even Pokemon?”

Misty blinked in surprise at Brock’s question before a sneaking thought formed in her mind. ‘ _ Looks like Ash may have just got us another travelling buddy, _ ’ she thought mischievously. “Well Brock, if you really want to know, let me tell you  _ Everything _ that Ash and I have done since becoming Tamers~” She said with a seductive grin.

Brock’s face turned bright red and he wondered just what he got himself into.

**~One Hour Later~**

Ash had a bright grin on his face as he stood with Pikachu on his shoulder. The two of them were now standing in front of the Pewter Tamer Gym. It was a large building with white walls, clear windows, a gold roof, and a pink and black pokeball symbol over the door.

“What do you say Pikachu? Think this is gonna be fun?” Ash asked his trusty partner.

“ _ Yeah Ash, this place looks cool, _ ” Pikachu replied excitedly. After learning about the Tamer Gym, Ash told all his Pokemon who were all very interested in checking the place out. 

Ash nodded and passed through the automatic doors that opened up. Once inside, Ash saw a clean and nice looking lobby with some seats to the sides and a reception desk at the front. There he saw a handsome-looking muscular man with a choker similar to Ash’s which indicated he was also a tamer, however he wore a skin-tight white vest and a white jockstrap. 

The man at the desk looked up and saw Ash and smiled. “Oh hello there,” he greeted with a large smile. “Welcome to the Pewter Tamer Gym. How may I help you today?”

“Chop-Machop!” exclaimed a Machop that hopped onto the desk, sporting the same choker that the receptionist had.

“Oh, um hi,” Ash greeted nervously as he walked up to the desk, blushing as he did so. “My name is Ash and I heard about this gym and wanted to check it out. I’ve been a Tamer for a few weeks now and this is my first time coming to a Tamer Gym.”

The receptionist nodded in understanding. “Ash, alright then,” He went over to a computer on the desk and began typing. “Ah, here you are. Yep, you were registered as a Tamer a few weeks ago in Viridian City.”

Ash blinked in surprise. “H-How’d you know that?” he asked.

The man chuckled. “Tamer Gym are connected to the League network. We have the files off all registered Tamers. This way we can keep track of who comes in and whether or not they are Tamers as we only allow Tamers here.”

“Ah, okay,” Ash said in understanding.

The man then smiled. “Also, I saw your match against the Gym Leader Brock. In fact, it was televised all over the gym. You’ve become quite the popular topic amongst our attendees~” Ash blushed at the man’s words while Pikachu simply snickered. The man chuckled as he went back to his computer and printed out a silver card with Ash’s picture on. “Here you go Ash, this is your Gym Pass. Any time you want to come and use any Tamer Gym in the region, just show them this card and you’ll be free to use the facilities as you please.”

“Wow, thanks,” Ash said as he took the card and marvelled at it. “So, do you have any suggestions on what I can try since this is my first time.”

A large smile formed on the man’s face. “There’s a lot of things you can try,” and so the man proceeded to give Ash a full list of the facilities that were at the gym, opting to give him a tour.

There was first the Locker room where Tamers would store their valuables and release all their pokemon. There was plenty of space for many people and pokemon and the lockers were fairly big. As he looked, Ash saw several tamers and pokemon fucking against and in the lockers without care.

Next was the Weight-Lift room where tamers and Pokemon could come and lift weights together. There were many different kinds of weights for all types of workouts and body types. Ash saw some tamers and pokemon lifting weights together in different ways. Ash also learned that there were no rules against sex during workouts in any of the rooms, as obvious by the girl getting fucked while her Primeape lifted weights and fucked her pussy.

Next was the Pool room, a room with a massive indoor pool. This was primarily used for water pokemon to swim in and test their water abilities, but any pokemon could use it if they wanted. Ash saw some tamers swimming alongside their pokemon, while others were having underwater sex. There were also a few hot tubs for a nice warm soak.

Next was the Bike room where there were several workout bikes and treadmills for people and pokemon to workout on. There were also special wind tunnels for flying pokemon to push their flying abilities. What surprised Ash that in this room had special harnesses that could be used to harness a tamer or pokemon to another and while the one workout, the one in the harness gets fucked.

Next was the Yoga room where tamers and pokemon participated in breathing and stretches on a much more peaceful pace. It was a very clear room, and while some were participating calmly, others were getting fucked in their vulnerable positions.

Next was the Sauna, which was kept nice and steamy. Tamers and Pokemon would enjoy the hot steam completely naked and would either bask, chat, or fuck each other senseless without care.

Next was the Bathroom where there were communal and private showers, toilets, sinks, and even some bathtubs. There were several Tamers and pokemon cleaning each other up. There were some that were fucking each other in the showers for fun.

The next room surprised Ash in that it was the gym’s Sex Dungeon. Here the staff would bring down tamers that would break rules or mistreat their pokemon and punish them by binding them up and letting their pokemon go wild on them. It was also available tamers who were curious in rougher methods of sex and bonding with each other and their pokemon.

Next to the dungeon was the Glory-Hole room. This was a room where Tamers would volunterily place their asses in special holes and let the Pokemon of non-Tamers fuck them. Pokemon who are caught by non-tamers often face sexual frustration if there are no available compatible mates on the team. And even then they don’t get the chance to mate often so most pokemon owned by non-tamers suffer from frustration. So, whenever non-tamers leave their pokemon in the Pokemon Centers, if the pokemon seems sexually frustrated, the pokemon would be sent to the nearest Tamer Gym and allowed to release their frustration and mate with the volunteer tamers.

There were several other rooms Ash saw in the gym, and once the tour was done he decided it was time for a workout.

First he went to the Weight room where he along with his Pikachu, Oddish, the Nidoran pair, Pinsir, and Beedrill. They each sported a set of weights and worked out together. Ash in particular was pushing himself by tying a special set of ball weights to his nuts which he supported through his reps.

After an hour of weight lifting, Ash and his pokemon moved on to the Bike room. Ash opted to go on a treadmill along with Pikachu, Rattata and Growlithe while Fearow, Pidgeotto and Butterfree all pushed their wings in the limit. As he ran, Ash’s ass clapped which caught the ears of everyone in the room and turned nearly all of them on.

They next went to the Yoga room for some stretches and an ease out of the workout. Ash along with his entire team stretched and posed in the room as best as they could. During the session, Ash realized he was surprising flexible, and discovered he was able to reach the head of his own cock and if he wanted, he could suck himself. He resisted, but his pokemon all saw him and were curious to see if he could do it.

When their session finished, Ash decided it was time for a break so he took his team to the Bath room for some much needed cleaning. He left his pokemon to have fun in one of the large tubs while he opted to take a shower. All of the private showers were in use, so he went to the empty communal shower.

“Ah, that feels nice~” Ash said as he washed his tired body under the cascade of warm shower water. He was so glad he came to the Tamer Gym, he had so much fun and his pokemon had gotten a lot stronger and they got a lot closer. He would have to bring Misty to one sometime so she can see how fun it could be.

“Man, what a day,” grumbled a voice. Ash turned his head and saw five males enter the shower behind him.

The first was a youngster boy with brown hair and brown hair and brown eyes. He had a petite body with a plump bubble butt and a 10inch dick. Next to him was a camper boy with black hair and grey eyes. He was almost the same height as Ash but less muscular and a twinkier body and a 13inch long pecker. Next was an Ace trainer male with blonder hair and blue eyes. He was a bit taller than Ash and sported a similar muscular structure and a 17inch long cock. Behind him was a tall tan-skinned swimmer man with short black hair and yellow eyes. He was the tallest of the group and had a muscular body and a 23inch long member, the longest of the group. The last was thug man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scruffy chin. He was shorter than the swimmer but far bulkier and had wider muscles and a 20inch long schlong. While not the longest, this one was the thickest amongst the group.

“Yeah, talk about a workout,” said the Ace Trainer as he entered the shower before noticing Ash. “Oh sorry for bothering you, we just got back from doing some rough training.”

Ash smiled back. “No worries, I just got done from working out with my team too,” he replied, but the youngster suddenly gasped, confusing the group of males.

“Hole Miltank! Your Ash!” the boy said excitedly. “You’re the tamer that battled Brock yesterday!” the others all blinked before getting a good look at Ash.

“Shit, the kid’s right that is him,” said the thug said with a whistle.

“Well this is an interesting turn of events,” said the swimmer cupping his chin.

“Wow, so cool,” said the camper with stars in his eyes.

“Heh,” Ash chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. “I-I guess you guys saw my Gym battle yesterday?”

“The entire gym saw it,” the Ace trainer replied. “It’s been a long while since a Tamer came and took on the Pewter Gym, so as soon as it was announced the entire gym had it televised. You’ve become quite a popular topic amongst the people of Pewter and the Tamers that have worked out here.”

“W-Wow,” Ash said with a blush. “I-I didn’t think so many would be interested in my Gym battle.”

“Heh, trust me dude, you get used to it,” the Thug said with a chuckle. “Well, we know who you are, so I guess we should introduce ourself. The name’s Rise.”

“Hi!” exclaimed the youngster as he ran up to ass. “My name’s Joey!”

“I’m Yuki,” said the Ace trainer as he gestured to himself. He then gestured to the swimmer. “And this is Spencer.”

“Yo,” greeted Spencer the swimmer.

“And I’m Perry,” finished the camper. “We all watched your match and thought you were really cool. Are your pokemon here?”

“Oh, yeah they are in the tub having some fun while I showered here,” Ash replied before rubbing his head again. “Today was actually my first time at a Tamer Gym. It was really great.”

At this, the five males all looked at Ash in surprise. “Really? Today was your first time coming to a Tamer Gym?” Ace asked, to which Ash nodded. The boys all looked at each other again before smile formed on their faces before turning back to Ash. “Well then, if this is your first time, it’s only fair you go through the same initiation every tamer has gone through when they first come to a Tamer Gym~”

Ash blinked in confusion before the five males quickly surrounded him. He looked down and saw all their dicks starting to get hard, and immediately everything clicked. ‘ _ Oh boy. _ ’

In a matter of minutes, Ash found himself locked in a sexual frenzy between the five boys.

“Hmm!” Ash moaned as he sucked on Joey’s dick which the young boy was thrusting in and out quickly. His hands were occupied by Spencer and Yuki, who were using Ash to pump their dicks. His hands moved up and down their lengths, pumping the hard dicks that aimed directly at his face. Ash’s own dick was being sucked on by Perry who was massaging Ash’s plump nuts while he sucked the elder teen off. Last but not least Rise, who currently had Ash’s ass clasp in his hands as he thrust his thick meat into Ash’s arse. The five males had wanted to have fun with Ash since they first saw him on TV in his gym battle with Brock.

“Fuck! His ass is stupid tight!” groaned Rise as he slammed into Ash’s ass, driving his thick cock balls deep into the plump boi butt. “Fuck! I could pound this ass for days and not get tired~”

“Ah! Ash! Suck my dick!” Joey screamed as he thrusted his dick into Ash’s mouth without pause. The young male had only fantasized about this since watching Ash’s match the previous day. He was so happy he was getting to experience this for real. “Ah Yes! Fuck!”

“Heh, looks like Joey is enjoying himself,” Yuki said slightly while Ash pumped his cock in tandem with Spencer’s in the other hand.

“Yeah, and Ash is doing a pretty good job handling all of us,” Spencer said as Ash jerked him off. His dick was the longest, but Ash was able to pump the entire shaft pretty well. Both his hands were getting covered in the two boys’ pre.

‘ _ Hmm~ So tasty~ _ ’ Perry thought as he moaned around Ash’s dick. He could feel the elder boy’s balls in his hands practically flooding with thick potent spunk that just begged to be released. His own dick was leaking pre onto the shower floor like a broken faucet as he sucked.

Joey was the first cum, blasting his spunk directly into Ash’s mouth which the raven-haired teens drank down easily. Perry followed next, shooting his jizz onto the floor and making and small puddle. Spencer and Yuki came after, shooting off their loads and covering Ash’s face and hair with their sticky cum. Ash came soon after, followed immediately by Rise. Ash’s seed surged into Perry’s mouth, quickly filling and bloating his stomach with his thick essence. Rise’s splooge splashed into Ash’s ass, filling the younger male with plenty of man-ooze.

With all their releases complete, the males all changed position.

Ash now found himself on his back with Perry driving his dick down into Ash’s mouth. Joey was sitting on Ash’s chest, pumping his dick between Ash’s swollen pecs like a makeshift tit-job. Spencer mounted Ash’s dick, riding the still hard rod with his tight toned butt-hole. Behind him Yuki was burying his own dick into Ash’s ass, fucking the raven-haired male with rapid hard thrusts. Near them was Rise who was jacking off as he watched the others play with Ash.

“Ah! Ash your mouth feels so good~” Perry gasped as he slammed his hips down onto Ash’s head, driving his aching rod into the older boy’s mouth. His balls were smacking against Ash’s neck which was stretching from Perry’s size with each thrust.

“Ooh~ These pecs feel really nice,” moaned Joey as he thrust his dick between Ash’s pecs. As he did this, he pulled on Ash’s nipples, making them spray Ash’s milk into the air. When he let them go, they would bounce back and Joey would lick his hand of Ash’s milk. “MMM! Guys! Ash’s milk is so tasty! It’s better than a Tauros-Miltank Milk Smoothie!”

“Heh, give me a taste Joey,” Spencer said as he bounced up and down Ash’s cock. Joey offered his some of Ash’s milk which he licked up. “Hmm, you’re right it is pretty tasty. Heh should have expected as much. Ash’s dick feels pretty good too. It’s nice and big. Heck, I’m betting in a few years it will be a lot bigger and then we’ll see how fun it is.” The swimmer was grinding down on Ash’s cock with each bounce, squeezing the rod within his entrance.

“I see what you meant Rise, Ash’s as  _ is _ pretty amazing,” Yuki gasped as he pounded away into Ash’s ass. He drove his hips against Ash’s butt, Ash’s balls smacking against his stomach. “Fuck, even after Rise fucked him so hard, he’s still super tight!” Yuki exclaimed. He could feel his dick practically getting pulled into Ash’s ass, almost refusing to let be pulled out.

“Heh, told ya Yuk,” Rise chortled as jacked off to the scene before him. He had decided to let the others play more since he got Ash’s ass first and there wasn’t really room for him at the moment since the other four covered Ash. Even so, it didn’t make the scene any less hot. The thug kept on jerking his dick as he watched his friend play with Ash.

This time, Spencer was the first to cum, shooting his jizz onto Joey’s back and hair as he clenched his ass down onto Ash’s ass. Ash came next, pumping his own thick splooge into the swimmer’s tight hole. Ash’s orgasm was followed by Yuki and Perry at the same time, both boy shooting off their loads into Ash, adding their respective spunk into the growing collection that was forming inside of Ash’s belly. Spencer came next, shooting his jizz into the air and it landing a few inches away from the other boys. Joey was the last to cum, spraying his seed in between Ash’s pecs and neck. As he shot off he squeezed Ash’s pecs, forcing them to spray milk into the air.

Once all the males came, they changed positions again.

Ash now found himself sitting atop both Spencer and Joey’s dicks, both of which were shoved up his ass stretching the tight hole. Rise had rejoined the group, thrusting his thick cock down Ash’s mouth and deep-throating the young man without any restraint. Yuki and Perry had opted to take Joey’s advice and were now sucking on Ash’s nipples, drinking the milk that escaped as they grinded their dicks against Ash’s. 

“Ash! Your ass is heaven~!” Joey squealed as he and Spencer made Ash bounce up and down the lengths of their dicks. Joey may have been far shorter than Spencer in terms of dick length, but even so Ash’s ass clamped down tightly on both cocks and refused to release them.

“Have to agree with ya brah,” Spencer said with a groan as Ash rode him. His could feel his dick get buried deep into Ash’s ass as the younger male moved up and down its length. He only ove just high enough to keep Joey’s dick-head inside him, which still left plenty of Spencer’s cock inside him. Even so, he was loving the tightness of Ash’s ass which seemed even more so since he had two dicks in him.

“Fuck this mouth is incredible!” growled Rise as he piledrived his thick meat down Ash’s gullet, practically choking the raven-haired male with each thrust. His balls would smack against Ash’s neck with each plunge into the boy’s tight throat. “Damn! This little slut is the best!” Rise gripped Ash’s haid, forcing the boy to slam down to the base of his cock without stop. Had he paused for a second, he would have noticed that Ash’s eyes were rolling up as he let the blonde thug abuse his throat.

Yuki and Perry her happily guzzling down Ash’s milk as they grinded their dicks against his. “Joey was right,” Yuki said as he licked his lips. “Ash’s milk is absolutely divine. He could make a fortune if he started selling it in bottles. His dick pressed against Ash’s along with Perry’s both getting covered in their own and Ash’s pre.

“And he just doesn’t seem to stop leaking pre,” Perry said as he used a hand to play with Ash’s dick, his hand quickly getting drenched in it. “Ash’s cum is pretty tasty too. I bet people would pay a lot for a taste.”

The five males kept on playing with before finally orgasming. Spencer was the first to cum this time, emptying his ball’s right into Ash’s stomach, adding more of his seed into the boy’s belly that expanded from the sheer volume. Next to cum were Spencer and Joey, shooting their spunk like twin volcanoes erupting right into Ash’s ass, blasting their seed right into his guts to mix with rest. Yuki and Perry came next, shooting off their jizz into the air and hitting Ash square in the the chest, covering it in white. Ash was the last to orgasm, his aching cock firing a thick stream of cum into the air across the entire shower. Ash’s climax was the last to end, but it wasn’t the end of the fun.

The group of boys continued having fun with Ash for quite a while, and the entire time Ash was loving every second of it.

**~Several Hours Later~**

After several hours of non-stop fucking and more sexy workouts, Ash decided it was time to get back. The workouts proved very beneficial for both Ash and his Pokemon. Many of his pokemon learned some new moves, and his Nidoran pair evolved into  **Nidorino (M)** and  **Nidorina (F)** respectively. As for Ash himself he actually gained an extra bit of muscle that he definitely approved of. He bid the five guys that had their fun with him and helped him with his workouts goodbye and they traded numbers so they can meet again in the future. 

During the training, Ash noticed that several tamers all had clothes. When he questioned this, he learned that being naked was not a requirement to be a tamer. In fact, it was rare for tamers to just be naked all the time. He felt embarrassed since he never really questioned if he needed clothes or not, he just assumed Tamers always walked around naked. When he questioned why neither Officer Jenny or any of the Pokemon Nurses told him, the others explained that this was common, as both Nurses and Officers liked seeing naked tamers walking about. 

With this new information, Ash felt like he wanted to try some clothes, so his new friends decided to take him to another part of the Tamers Gym- The Tamer Clothing Boutique. There, Ash got to see a lot of interesting and sexy apparel that fit tamers. After a bit of looking, Ash bought some new Tamer clothing. He decided to held off on putting it on until he was done with his time at the gy,.

Before he left though, the receptionist told him that because he had such a successful first day, he was entitled to a gift- a  **Machop (M)** . The little fighting type immediately took to Ash and clung to him, in a rather interesting spot.

“D-Do you really need to hang from there Machop?” Ash grunted softly as he walked down the road with Pikachu and his shoulder and his new Machop clinging onto his limp clothed member.

“ _ So big~ Smells good~ _ ” Machop said simply as he snuggled into Ash’s rod, his breath tickling Ash’s balls.

“ _ Get used to it Ash _ ,” Pikachu teased. “ _ The Machop line is known for being very sexualy affectionate, especially with beings of the same gender. _ ”

“Of course,” Ash said with a roll of his eyes. As he walked, he took a look at his new clothing.

He had a small sleeveless vest that barely reached below his pecs and couldn’t reach around to cover said chest. It made Ash very aware of how big and bouncy his pecs had gotten since becoming a tamer. Down below his cock and balls were encased in a red and black skin-tight elastic jockstrap that would be able to stretch to completely cover his dick yet clung to show every detail and kept his ass fully exposed for all to see. At the end there was a small pokeball symbol. The last new addition to his attire was a set of silver barbell nipple piercings that he decided to try on. It made his nipples a lot more sensitive than they already were. His pokemon as well as everyone at the gym complimented his new clothes. He also bought some other clothing pieces for different occasions, but for now this would be his main attire along with his fingerless gloves, his sneakers, his cap, and his Tamer Choker.

He walked like this as he headed towards Brock’s home. Along the way he got plenty of catcalls and whistles from passersby, both human and pokemon, male and female alike, be it from his attire or from the dangling Machop on his cock.

Eventually he made it to Brock’s home. He knocked on the door, and was met by Misty. “Oh hey Ash. Wow, nice clothes,” she said, licking her lips before noticing the Machop on his cock. “I see you made a new friend?”

“Heh, you can say that,” Ash replied rubbing the back of his head. “I got his from the Tamer Gym.”

“Really? How was it?” Misty asked as Ash entered the house.

“A-freaking-mazing,” Ash replied honestly. “Tomorrow before we leave I’m taking you there so you can see it for yourself. They got pretty much anything a Tamer could want, and more. I’m sure you’ll love it.”

“That sounds great Ash,” Misty replied. “And hey, maybe we can take Brock with us.”

“Wish we could Misty, but only tamers are allowed in Tamer Gyms, remember?” Ash said, to which Misty smirked. She whistled and from the doorway appeared Brock, but very different from when Ash saw him this morning.

The first noticeable difference was that Brock was buck naked. He was a few inches tallers and his already well-defined muscles seemed to have bulged in size. His pecs were even larger than Ash’s with hard dark-colored nipples, his arms and legs bulky and his shoulder broad, and his waist sporting an 8-pack set of abs. His ass was toned and plump. His cock, which had been a few inches shorter and thinner than Ash before, was now far larger at 20 inches long and 9 inches thick. His balls were also much larger, but surprisingly still dwarfed by Ash’s massive nuts. He wore only a pair of grey wristbands, his orange/white sneakers, and a choker like Ash and Misty indicating her was now a Tamer.

Ash was slack-jawed at what he saw. Misty giggled at the reaction before putting her hand under Ash’s chin and closing his mouth.

“H-Hey Ash,” Brock said, blushing brightly as he stood before Ash and Misty and Ash’s equally surprised Pokemon.

“B-Brock! You became a Tamer? That’s awesome!” Ash exclaimed happily once he snapped out of his surprise. “When did you decide to do this?”

“After last night actually,” Brock replied. “You kept talking about how great it was to be a tamer, and Misty told me more, so I decided to maybe be one. Besides, it would be a little awkward if I just travelled with you and I wasn’t a tamer.” At this, Ash looked at Brock in confusion.

Misty was the one to answer. “Brock asked if he could come with us on our journey, and I told him yes. I hope that’s okay with you Ash.”

Ash blinked in surprise before a big grin formed on his face. “Are you kidding? That’s great! We’d be more than happy to have you come with us Brock,” he said, getting a nod of agreement from Pikachu. “But what about the Gym? Can you just leave it?”

“You forget Ash, I technically wasn’t really the Gym Leader, I was just filling in for my dad while he recovered,” Brock replied. “My Gym Battle with you was actually my last one and my Dad will be able to take over Gym Battles from now. Besides, Gym Battles have never been my passion. What I really want to be is a Pokemon Breeder, and I doubt I’ll be able to do that staying here. I want to see the rest of the world an encounter all sorts of Pokemon. Is it alright if I do so with you two?”

“Of course Brock,” Ash said with an honest smile. “That’s a great dream, and we’re more than happy to have you with us.”

“Yeah, and besides, being a Pokemon  _ Breeder _ is going to be a lot easier now,” Misty said with a tease a the word ‘breeder’ to which Ash snickered while Brock blushed.

“Well that’s great. We’ll head out tomorrow after I show you two the Tamer Gym,” Ash said. Ash’s eyes then went wide at a certain realization. “Hey wait a minute, how  _ did _ you become a Tamer Brock? Did you go to the Pokemon Center and had Nurse Joel do it?”

Brock blushed. “Y-Yeah. Nurse Joel helped. He got...pretty handsy I’ll admit, though honestly that’s nothing compared to Misty,” he said.

Ash blinked before turning the the redhead who was blushing brightly. “Uh, what happened with Misty?” he asked.

“Well…” Misty began before she told Ash what happened while he was away.

** _~Flashback~_ **

_ “How you feeling Brock?” Misty asked as she helped the recently changed and milked Brock back to his room. The pair had just returned to his home after helping Brock become a Tamer and him getting milked by Nurse Joel. _

_ “A little tired, but pretty good I’ll admit,” Brock said as he sat on his bed. “I’ll tell you Misty, I certainly didn’t expect all that when I asked you to help me become a Tamer. Are things like that going to happen a lot from now on?” _

_ “Oh you have no idea,” Misty replied with a giggle. “So are you sure you want to come with me and Ash? I’m sure Ash will be happy, but are you sure this is what you want?” _

_ Brock nodded. “Yeah I’m sure,” he replied. “I already talked to my parents and siblings about it. They all support me on my decision and seemed pretty happy. I just hope I’ll be able to keep up with you and Ash.” _

_ “Heh, yeah. Ash told me about what you two did last night,” Misty replied, which got Brock blushing. A sultry smirk then formed on your face. “And now that you’re a Tamer, I think it’s my turn for a ride~” Before Brock had a chance to question her, Misty slammed her lips against, forcing him onto the bed. _

_ The orange-haired girl pushed her lips against Brock’s as she firmly pressed her naked body against his. Her hands went to his pecs which she squeezed, making the dark-skinned male squirm under her. She forced his nipples to rub against her own, getting them both hard. She felt Brock’s cock get rock-hard behind her ass and she decided to start grinding her plump behind against the steely rod. _

_ Brock moaned under Misty’s domineering grasp as she teased his body mercilessly. His body shivered under hers, his now far more sensitive body reacting instinctively to her actions. He bucked his hips, humping his dick against Misty’s ass, the head of his cock already starting to leak pre. His hands reached up and grabbed Misty’s asscheeks, squeezing the fleshy globes before spreading them apart and rubbing his cock between them.  _

_ Misty was surprised to feel Brock hotdog his hog between her cheeks, but welcomed it and started rubbing her ass against it in tandem under Brock’s hands. Her mouth managed to force Brock’s open and she thrust her tongue into his. Their tongues clashed against each other as they pleasured each other’s body. _

_ Suddenly, Misty pulled away from Brock’s lips, a trail of saliva leaking down between their mouths. Misty moved about, turning her entire body around so her face was right before Brock’s rock hard shaft while her leaking went pussy was just above Brock’s face. With a naughty grin, Misty slammed her hips down, covering Brock’s face with her ass and smothering his mouth with her wet cunt. She could feel his mouth against her pussy lips, making her moan and grind them against his mouth. Misty’s eyes locked onto Brock’s raging boner and she decided to tease him more by take her breasts and pressing them against each side of Brock’s cock and pumped them along the shaft, giving the ex-gym leader his first ever tit-job.  _

_ “HMRPHMPH!” Brock moaned as he felt Misty’s breasts practically squish his dick between them. He had many wet dreams of having some busty babe give him an awesome boob-job, but honestly he always thought it would just be that, dreams. But now he was having Misty pump his dick with her mega-sized melons while her plump butt pressed down on his head and her wet pussy on his mouth. He could taste Misty’s juices that leaked into his mouth, which only resulted in making him hornier. _

_ Misty licked her lips as she watched Brock’s leak plenty of pre between her breasts. She could feel the heat coming from the dark meat stick. Without hesitation Misty opened her mouth and took the head of Brock’s dick into it. The taste of his pre immediately hit her, making her squirm in excitement. It wasn’t the same as Ash’s pre, but it was just as tasty. This made her desire to taste Brock’s spunk even greater. The redhead trainer sucked down hard, bobbing up and down the dark-skinned meat while she kept on pumping it with her engorged tits. _

_ Brock felt like he was about to lose his bloody mind. Misty was just as good at sucking as Ash had been and felt like his very soul was gonna get sucked out from his cock again. It was clear how close the two tamers were if they had similar skills in the bed, which made Brock question his survival rate if he did travel with Ash and Misty.  _

_ “HMG!” Brock moaned under Misty’s wet cunt as he unloaded his spunk right into Misty’s mouth. The redhead girl’s cheeks bulged out in surprise by the sudden ejaculation, and on instinct she began to swallow as much of Brock’s cum as she could. Misty shivered as she savored the taste of Brock’s cum on her tongue. It wasn’t the same as Ash’s cum, but it was still just as tasty to her tamer tongue. She sucked down on the shaft as he came, gulping down eagerly until Brock’s orgasm ended. _

_ The dark-skinned male panted beneath Misty as his ejaculation ended. He felt Misty pull her mouth off his dick and if he could see her face he would have seen her bulging cheeks and lips leaking cum before she swallowed the last of it. She licked her hips of the remaining spunk before looking back down at Brock’s still rock-hard dick. With a smirk, she rose herself up, pulling her breasts off Brock’s cock and her pussy off his face. She giggled at the sight of her juices covering his face as she moved about. _

_ Swiftly enough, Misty turned her entire body around so she was kneeling before Brock’s dick facing him. She grabbed hold of the hard cock and pushed the head into her dripping wet cunt. She bit her lip as she pushed herself down, taking the engorged dick inside her. She could feel it stretching her canal even more so than Ash’s and her entire body was shivering in pleasure from the filling sensation. _

_ For his part, Brock was groaning loudly at the tight confines of Misty’s pussy practically constricting his cock. She was just as tight as Ash, not to mention she was the first girl to ever take his dick, even before he was a Tamer. He could feel the head of his cock press against the entrance to her womb and see the bulging of her stomach from his massive length.  _ _   
  
_

_ Once she could feel herself reach the base of Brock’s cock, Misty grinded herself against the base before rising and slamming back down onto the shaft, making both release loud moans. Misty wasted no time in riding Brock’s massive meat like a bucking Rapidash. The redhead slammed her hips down fast and hard on Brock’s cock, driving his dick into her womb. Each bounce made her big breasts bounce about in tandem, creating a hypnotic display before Brock’s squinty eyes. He plump behind slapped against Brock’s thighs and balls and her tongue hung from her mouth as pounded away on Brock’s meat.  _

_ Brock grunted and moaned as Misty rode him, slamming her hips onto his with each thrust. It felt so wild, so primal, so amazing. He could hardly believe he spent so long not being able to experience this kind of enjoyment and pleasure. Misty’s pussy was so warm and wet and tight that it made his buck his hips on instinct in tandem with her own bouncing, driving his dick harder into her. Brock’s room was filled with their moans, each own gasping and crying out in pure erotic bliss as they went at it. It took no time at all before the two of them quickly reached their orgasms. _

_ “GUUUAAAAAH!” Brock howled he came into Misty’s tight cunt, blasting his thick seed directly into her womb. His seed pumped into Misty, making her breeding box expand like it had many times before.  _

_ The sensation of having her pussy pumped and filled made Misty throw her head back in bliss and scream, “YESSSS!” The redhead’s pussy spasmed as she climaxed as her, squirting like the water types she loved so much. Her vagina clamped down tightly on Brock’s dick, squeezing it keeping all his cum inside her while also practically milk the dark-skinned cock for all it had. _

_ The two tamers rode out their orgasms together, each one moaning loudly as they did until the sensation was done. Misty’s stomach continued to expand and bulge while Brock’s cock got squeezed and milked. When both their orgasms came to an end, the two panted in exhaustion. Misty’s slumped forward, collapsing on Brock’s chest and pressed her big breasts and bloated belle against him. _

_ Brock and Misty laid on the bed against each other, panting heavily as their respective orgasms came to their ends. Misty managed to lift herself up and smiled at Brock. “Heh...not bad Brock. You’re definitely all Ash said you were and more,” she said with a light smile. _

_ Brock blushed but smiled back. “T-Thanks Misty, you were really great too,” he replied. Before either could say any more, a ringing was heard. They looked to see it was Misty’s phone. _

_ Misty reached over and grabbed the phone before answering. “Hello?” she said. “Oh hi Ash!......Yeah, I’m with Brock at his house…….Everything’s good…………...….Oh really?...........Sure Ash, it’s no problem. I’ll see you later then……….Heh, you dork. I love you too……..Kay, talk to you later.” Misty turned off the phone and placed it back on the table. _

_ “Was that Ash?” Brock asked. _

_ “Yeah, he said he was going to spends some more time at the Tamer Gym. He made some new friends who were gonna help him with some more workouts,” Misty replied. Slowly, a devious grin formed on her face. “You know what that means? It means we have a few more hours to have some more fun until Ash comes back~” _

_ Brock felt Misty’s pussy squeeze around his dick, and he couldn’t help but gulp in both fear and excitement. _

**~Flashback End~**

“Whoa,” Ash said, staring at awe at Brock and Misty once they finished their tale. “Well, sounds like you two had fun.”

“Yeah,” Brock said blushing while Misty simply giggled. “It’s gonna take some getting used to all of this, so I hope I can count on your help Ash, and Misty.”

“Pika!”

Brock chuckled. “And Pikachu too,” he said, to which Pikachu smirked.

“Of course Brock,” Ash said with a smile. “If we’re going to be travelling together so of course we’ll help you. And trust me, things are just going to get more fun from here on out.”

“Ash is right, you’re gonna have a blast with us,” Misty said in agreement.

“Thanks guys,” Brock said smiling, happy he had some new friends that helped him take the first steps into this new life. “So should we prepare for tomorrow? My folks went to get food for everyone and won’t be back for a while.”

“Maybe, but I have something else in mind,” Ash replied, before a smirk formed on his face. “You’ve already had fun with me and Misty, but there’s one big part of being a Tamer you’ve yet to experience.” Misty and Brock gave Ash a confused look. Ash motioned to Pikachu, which Misty immediately got, and then smirked. They both then turned to Brock, giving him some mischievously sultry looks.

“Uh...what’s that?” Brock said, starting to get a bit nervous at the looks he was getting from them.

“Two Words,” Ash said before an evil smile formed. “Onix Cock.”

Brock blinked once. Then twice. Then three times.

  
* **GULP***


End file.
